Dear S
by SweetAyu
Summary: Someone wanted Rin dead. They wanted to get revenge on her.  It was for this reason that Rin was sworn to a promise to never fall in love with a demon. Will she accept her unfortunate fate or will she manage to break away from it in time? AU Story
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, thank you for being interested in reading my new story. I hope you'll continue supporting this story by leaving me a review and telling me, what you think about it. Cheers! =]

The only warning I have to give readers is that this story has subtle amount of religion. It is in no way meant to offend anyone's religion, but I thought it fitting for the plot since I have always wanted to write a story that involves a ' religious sister' learning to become an ordinary woman and fall in love. So if the plot is not to your liking, Please hit the back button and enjoy reading someone's else fanfiction. Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue ~<strong>

* * *

><p>She felt strange wearing a summer dress for the first time in many years. The dress was a light navy color that reached a little past her knees. She knew that she shouldn't feel this way, because she was being given the chance to wear a pretty outfit like this one.<p>

"Rin," a woman in her twenties, called out to the nervous girl.

"Yes," Rin responded, as she stopped fidgeting with the dress fabric in her hands.

"I brought you, your plane ticket." The ticket was handed over to the young girl.

"Thank you, mother superior," Rin said as she stared down at the plane ticket that would take her to Sacramento, California. In that place she would be staying with a kind family that would be temporarily adopting her for a year.

Kaede smiled down at the younger girl. "I want you to experience a new way of life, while still following your moral principles. Your relatives never gave you that chance, by sending you to the convent, and not giving you the choice to decide, if that is what you wanted."

"Mother superior, I appreciate everything you have done to lead me to a good path, but I'm afraid to leave you and my home behind." Rin's voice was laced with fear. A small smile was barely visible.

"Do not be afraid, Rin. Everything will work out for you." Kaede said, as she took hold of Rin's warm hands. "You have lived most of your childhood life inside the walls of the convent. I think you deserve the chance to explore a different way of living your life."

"I want you to enjoy the life of a teenager, okay. Try not to think about your life, here. But, remember Rin, life is not perfect. Problems are always surfacing around us. But being able to endure them makes people grow up to be stronger in spirit. Those feelings might even make you to be a better sister in training. Of course, that is if you decided to return back to the convent after the year is finished."

"Thank you for your kind words. I'm starting to feel more at ease, now." Rin sniffled a little bit holding back her tears.

"I'm going to miss you." Rin answered softly as she took her superior mother's words into great consideration.

A female voice spoke through the loudspeakers calling out the name of the next airplane flight that was ready to allow passengers on board.

"You should get going. I will visit you, when I have a possible time to see you, again." Kaede said as she walked with Rin towards the departure terminal. Rin's hand reached up to hold on to the cross attached to her necklace seeking for courage and strength.

"Take care and be safe."

Once they stood in front of the gate, they both hugged each other before Rin pulled away to walk over to the airline check in where the receptionist accepted her ticket. The brunette girl soon found herself passing through some doors before walking a long corridor. It wasn't long, before she was seated in a chair inside the airplane. She was seated down inside the economy class.

"Please, let me experience wonderful things around my new family." Rin whispered, before she turned to glance at her passenger companion. Her companion was a demon male that was reading a historical book.

Rin recognized the book as she had also studied many subjects during her schooling classes. The book was of little concern to her, what had caught her attention was the race of the man. He was a demon.

If she had been raised in any other convent where Kaede was not present, she knew that she would have grown to detest these creatures.

The bible had taught her many things including things about people being prejudiced about their ethnicity. But, she had grown up to follow Kaede's teaching about how all human and demon beings were equal with one another. It was true that many demons couldn't stand the sight of spiritual sanctuary or objects, but many were trying to accept times were changing.

The male demon placed a bookmark inside his book, before turning to glance at Rin. The girl seemed very friendly, but he wondered why she kept staring at him. Or maybe it was his book…

_I wonder if I will make friends with them during my stay._ Rin thought absently, a bright smile touched her face. "Hi, my name is Rin Harada." She said in a cheerful and friendly tone, as she introduced herself to the demon.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat down in the lounging chair that was facing his father, who was already sitting in his seat. Unlike his father, who was wearing a business suit, he was dressed in torn jeans with a blue t- shirt. It read 'Scratch me' in bold words written across in the front.<p>

"Inuyasha, since you don't get along well with your brother. I decided that I want the both you to work together as a team, and create a project that will help others. I haven't been a good father, since the death of your mother, but I hope that will change with due time. I believe moving into a new city will help establish a better harmony to our family." InuTaisho spoke in his deep smooth voice.

"Keh, I hate working with Sesshomaru. He's an ass." Inuyasha stated bluntly. The young hanyou wasn't leaning too keenly into the idea of moving into a new town. He hated packing and moving things out of order, especially since it was still the way it was when his mother was still alive.

"Sesshomaru, you were listening, weren't you." InuTaisho addressed his attention to his older son. His son was sitting down, writing something across his notebook.

"I heard you, father." Sesshomaru curtly, replied back. He turned to look up at his father, who was staring at them apprehensively.

"Once we move in our new home, I will be enrolling you two into a public school. Since you two have fallen behind in academic learning, I'll have to probably get you tutors to discipline you, and help you acquire your diplomas', especially yours Sesshomaru." InuTaisho stared at the glares their sons' were giving him. He had known that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't interesting in attending high school like normal people. It was probably his fault for spoiling his children, too much.

"Hey old man," Inuyasha called out, before receiving a glare from his father's piercing eyes.

"I mean dad, why can't you just pull some strings around and send us to college. Don't you think we're a little too old for high school?" Inuyasha asked as his eyebrow quirked up in questioning.

"I want the both you to start learning things better without corruption in mind. I think, you already have enough of that." His father answered back with a slight bitter tone at the end of his sentence.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered as he crossed his arms.

"We will be moving to our new house in a couple of months from today. I'm having the house remolded and furnished. It will be ready for us to accommodate inside it, once we move in." InuTaisho informed them, before he stood up glancing at his Rolex watch.

"I have to head back to work. Behave yourselves and try coming up with a project to work on together." The middle age demon said in a secure demanding tone, before he walked off, his footsteps echoing behind him.

"Man, this is a drag." Inuyasha complained as he stood up to walk away. The comfort of his bedroom was a lot better, than hanging around his bitter and silent half-brother.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice. "I would hate to work with you, but if we don't cooperate, we will face father's consequences."

"ch, so we have to work on this 'project', huh." Inuyasha replied back rudely. He had his back facing his arrogant brother.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered bluntly. His voice was smooth and cool, but his amber eyes expressed annoyance directed at his lazy half-brother.

"Fine, you can start listing a list of things. I'm going to go get a beer from the fridge." Inuyasha affirmed as he walked off with a huff.

Sesshomaru didn't answer back as he resumed sketching inside his notebook. He had a few projects to work on, but he didn't feel like sharing them with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru hardily got along with Inuyasha. It wasn't because they had different mothers. The reason was because they were complete opposites, when it came down to thinking. Inuyasha was rash, and irrational. And, he was calm and demanding.

This project was going to be a tough one.


	2. Noises

**Author notes:** This story was inspired by the Korean drama, "You're Lovely". Since this story is inspired by the Korean drama and not based from it, it means that my story is taking a complete different approach from the drama's plot. I just want to clarify this for safety precautions. And, now on to the story!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter~<br>**

It was late into the night probably past midnight when Kagome woke up to the noise. The raven haired girl sat up on her bed before she stood up slipping on her slippers and walked quietly out of her room. She soon stood in front of her adoptive little sister's room.

"Rin," Kagome whispered knocking lightly on the peach colored door. After not getting a reply, Kagome decided to creak open the door and walk inside her sister's room. She made her way in the dark before finding the bed where her sister was lying down in deep sleep.

Kagome reached out and started shaking her lightly while calling out her name, "Rin."

"Mmm," Rin mumbled before her eyes opened to stare at the dark shadows looming in her room. Rin's eyes made out Kagome's silhouette figure. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome heard Rin's soft voice before hearing the sound of cars screeching outside the house. "Did you hear that, Rin? I'm sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night, but I need to make sure that I'm not the only one hearing these noises."

"….Yeah I heard it." Rin replied back. She stood up and followed Kagome to the window. Kagome shifted the curtain aside to poke her head before Rin did the same. They both stared outside viewing the side of their neighborhood.

There were ten cars parked all around the property of their new neighbor's house. The porch light was dim only being able to cast a certain light to some parts of the house's front yard.

"Do you think their having a party?" Rin asked Kagome as she surveyed the amount of cars that looked to be expensive.

"No… I don't think so. We would be able to hear the music coming from their house." Kagome answered before a shadow caught her eye. It was a young woman stepping out of a blue Porsche Carrera GT carrying a medium size duffle suitcase in her arms.

Kagome and Rin both watched silently as the woman approached a tall young demon with silver hair. They spoke a few words between each other. The girls then watched as the woman opened the suitcase to show something before closing the suitcase and handing it over to the male demon.

The woman in exchange for the suitcase received an odd object that was hard for the girls to see clearly from the second floor. Kagome then caught a glimpse of another man with silver hair that stood several feet ahead of the man negotiating with the woman. Her neighbor's golden eyes turned to look up at their direction causing Kagome to panic and pull Rin and herself away from the window.

The sound of a loud engine roaring to life was heard before tires' screeching was heard in the outskirts of the window.

"D-did you see that Kagome?" Rin questioned as she sat on the floor of her bedroom. Surprise was written all over her facial expression.

"Yeah," Kagome replied back taking out a slow breath that had gotten stuck in her throat.

"Our neighbors are doing bad things. To make it worse their doing Illegal things," Rin said having digested the new information of her neighbor's heinous ways.

"Yes, that's true but it looks like this isn't the first time their doing this. I've heard rumors about this around our other neighbors. It was hard for me to believe it seeing as they barely moved in about two weeks ago."

"Hey Kagome, who were they? You know their names right?" Rin asked as she stared at the older girl.

"Rin, you're not planning on informing the police about this are you?" Kagome asked, suspiciously.

"Eh, of course not," Rin replied back in shock at hearing Kagome's words. "I don't have proof for the police to believe me." Rin said defending herself. She brushed strands of hair behind her ear.

"I was just kidding, Rin." Kagome said teasingly. "Hmmmmm, well I think their names are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Kagome said as she thought about what her mom had said.

"Now, that I think about it a little better. Do you think their father is aware of what his sons are doing in the middle of the night?" Kagome questioned as she brought her index finger to tap her cheek in thought.

"I don't know." Rin shrugged her shoulders before she stood letting out a soft yawn.

"Well, I guess we should head back to sleep. Let's keep this between us and try to stay out of our neighbor's problems, okay?" Kagome advised her young adoptive sister.

"Umm, okay." Rin said in a cheerful, but tired voice.

Kagome walked over and reached out to hug her sister before pulling away. "Goodnight Rin," she then dismissed herself before walking out of the room allowing Rin to go back to sleep.

Once she was back inside her room, Kagome walked over to pick up her fat cat before going to lie down on the bed mattress with the comfort of her cat.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Breakfast was soon over and Mrs. Higurashi was washing the dishes on the sink of the kitchen. An elderly man was sitting down on a chair reading a book about sutras.

Kagome walked back inside the kitchen wearing comfortable shoes to go out. "Mom, I'm going to head out now. Bye gramps,"

"Mmh, have a good day," Kagome's gramps replied back, engrossed with his book.

"Alright Kagome, remember to take care. Oh yes, Rin said that she'll be waiting for you girls at the bus stop." Mrs. Higurashi replied back to her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Kay," Kagome replied back kissing her mother on the cheek, before walking out of kitchen and heading to the front door.

Souta was stepping out of the door leaving the door open for his older sister. "Later sis, I'm going on ahead and ride my bicycle to school for today. Kohaku and Shippo will be joining me, today."

"Alright squirt." Kagome said before running over to go greet her best friend and next door neighbor, Sango.

"Hi, Sango." Kagome greeted in an animated voice.

"Morning, Kagome, we should probably get going now, before we miss the bus." Sango greeted back as she pulled her dark brown hair up into a ponytail to wear for school today.

"Sure, Rin is already waiting for us." Kagome walked over to stand next to the taller girl. They both silently started walking down the sidewalk heading west. Kagome couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander and ended landing them on a brick grey house.

The porch of the house was occupied by two silver haired demons. It was the same guys from last night. Chills ran down Kagome's spine as her gaze clashed with golden eyes. He seemed to be staring over her face features that probably reflected her curiosity over him.

"Kagome," Sango called out waving her hand in front of Kagome trying to catch her best friend's attention.

"Huh? W-what is it Sango?" Kagome asked stuttering at the beginning of her sentence. She was trying to regain her speech capability back.

"I was wondering if last night you heard noises coming from outside. I'm pretty sure it was coming from somewhere near our neighborhood." Sango said casually. She didn't really seem to mind if someone heard her conversation.

"Ah, well yes I heard it." Kagome said as they reached the end of their neighborhood sidewalk. They waited for traffic to pass by the street. Rin was already waiting for them on the other side where a public transportation bus sign was located. The cheerful girl waved in their direction.

"Hmm, hey I was wondering are you interested in the Shikon brothers. It sure did seem like that back other there. You guys were staring at each other." Sango asked as she waved back at Rin's direction.

"What makes you think that? It was just coincidence that we both stared at one another. Let's change topic." Kagome said grabbing Sango's hand.

"Fine," Sango said releasing a sigh.

"Rin sure does get up early, doesn't she?" Sango asked out of the blue. They both started walking down the street once the street was clear to walk safely across.

"Yeah, well she's used to getting up early because of mass hours back from where she lived." Kagome answered letting go of Sango's hand once they had crossed the street.

"Morning ladies," a young man greeted them wearing the flirtiest smirk on his lips that no other could beat.

"Miroku, what are you doing here?" Sango asked annoyed by the presence of the 'date councilor'.

"Oww Sango, you don't have to be so cruel." Miroku placed his hand against his chest. Sango flicked him in the cheek. "I wanted to be with you Sango, so I decided to ride the bus today with you, instead of driving to school today." Miroku answered as he trailed behind the girls. Kagome started conversing with Rin, while waiting for the bus to arrive.

"It's your loss. Driving to school is way cooler, especially if it's your last year attending." Sango answered hiding her platonic feelings.

"Sango, we've been dating for two days now and you still treat me like this." Miroku said playing the role of a wounded puppy as he neared his face to the lovely girl. Sango turned a rosy color on her face before her hand flew up to slap his face away. She didn't even hit him hard enough to hurt.

"Hey, don't get too close to me. We may be dating, but we're not a couple." Sango said with a huff as she raised her nose to the air. Miroku rubbed his cheek feeling like he was being treated oppressively, before chuckling softly at Sango's antics.

Today, it was just going to be one of those days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate them all. =] Some of my readers asked me, who was the mysterious person sitting next to Rin, on the airplane? You'll find the answer to that question, on chapter five. But don't worry, because on chapter two, Rin and Sesshomaru finally encounter with one another.


	3. Bully

**Author notes: New chapter! I hope my readers will enjoy this chapter. I'm so excited to share this story with you. =3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter two: Bully<strong>

"Later Rin, we'll see you at lunch period, okay." Sango patted Rin on the shoulder, before she walked off into the opposite hallway from Rin. Kagome had already left to her first period class, which was located in another building.

"Bye," Rin answered, before she continued to walk to her homeroom class. She gripped the strap of her book bag as she arrived to stand in front of the closed door.

The seventeen year old girl took a soft breath before releasing it. She reached out and slid the door open. Rin walked inside the noisy room and made her way silently to her desk. As she approached her desk, she noticed instantly that someone had written with a red marker all over the top wood of the desk. The bold words stood out reading, "leave this school, slut, you don't belong here" followed along with, "You think you're a saint, but your not."

Rin made her heart harden willing the feel of hurt to stay away. She inspected her chair making sure that it didn't have any sticky chemical substance. The last time she sat on this chair she ended up being glued to the chair.

The truth was Rin didn't know who was behind all of these schemes, trying to make her life a living nightmare. Since she didn't know who was the culprit, Rin made sure to not mention to her adoptive family or the few friends she had, that she was being bullied.

_Mother superior told me that I had to be wary about things like this. Even though I don't know who it is that is trying to make my life miserable, I will continue to put them in my prayers. _

Rin thought silently as she took out her books and notebook spreading them over her desk. Most of her material was able to cover the desk top and that brought a bit more relieve to her. She didn't want the teacher to see what they had done to her assigned desk.

Her homeroom teacher wasn't a nice person. He seemed to detest her, because she was too kind and nice. Rin guessed that Mr. Johnson was not a morning person, if he didn't like seeing his students happy and ready to learn so early in the morning.

"Alright class settle down," Mr. Johnson called out as he walked inside the classroom that was filled with loud and noisy students. He didn't really like his morning classes especially having to deal with the mischievous new student Rin Harada. He didn't know why, but he could see that there was something hidden behind Ms. Harada's complex personality that made him doubt about his student's good intentions.

"Today, we will be going over the review questions for the upcoming exam. Make sure to write notes," Mr. Johnson directed as he picked up his marker and began to write on the board. He ignored some of the students that kept talking and throwing paper balls at one another.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's piercing cold gaze drifted away from the dark window that was located on the second floor building. The science department building loomed close nearby where he found himself sitting and waiting for class to be over.<p>

Today he decided to ditch History class not interested in taking that lesson seriously. He knew his father had already hired individual tutors for him and his half-brother InuYasha.

He didn't really have anything to worry about. He calculated that even if he skipped a few classes around the semester, he would still manage to pass the semester with good grades.

Sesshomaru took out a lighter from his pant pocket ignoring the fact that he was breaking the school rules by bringing an offensive hazard with him to school property.

_What was father thinking when he decided that we had to attend this filthy school of humans. The demons around here are all so stupid and hard to tolerate. _

Sesshomaru thought passively as he lighted the lighter allowing fire to ignite.

_I guess I'm going to be late to class, today. _Rin thought to herself as she walked inside the public restroom where the sinks to wash hands was available for the student body. She picked up her shoes and ran them under the faucet water. Her shoes were filled with ink as someone had cruelly poured the black liquid into her shoes while she was out in P.E wearing her sneakers.

Her hands started turning black as she tried scrubbing the ink off her shoes. Rin found out that it was harder to clean her shoes than she had first thought.

_It's okay to cry…_ Rin thought warily as tears sting the edges of her eyes. She had never experienced this type of emotions, before arriving here to live with normal people.

The tears slid down her face and she sniffled quietly as she worked on the task at hand.

She had spent her whole life since she was a toddler in the convent orphanage where she met Kaede, the superior mother of the convent. There she was taught to grow up with religious beliefs and as she grew older she prepared herself to take the true vows to devote herself entirely by entering to the official vocation of becoming part of the religious seminary.

The past two years of her life, she had been wearing a white habit, partaking in her duties as a novice in training Sister. She woke up early during dawn to start praying her rosary. She was even part of the singing choir in church masses.

Rin was still confused, but had accepted to follow the superior mother's request. Her superior mother had left her to find another meaning to her existence.

0000

"After your parents died, your aunt and uncle not having the experience to take care of children decided that the best thing for you would be if you followed the religious vocational we serve here in this convent. Rin, you are a good person, but I have decided that I will send you away to live with a temporary adoptive family, and let you live a normal life before you make the decision to take the religious votes. I believe that you deserve to have this chance."

0000

Rin remembered clearly those words that echoed constantly in her conscious. _God wants to give me a chance. But what exactly am I suppose to do with this opportunity. I don't know how to behave like a normal teenager. People think I'm a freak. _

The ink finally started dissipating as she used soap to wash her hands after putting aside her shoes. She then picked up her shoes that were still soaked from the water.

She turned to glance at the window that was on the opposite wall of the restroom. Rin noticed a puff of smoke forming in the air outside. _Oh no, is someone trying to burn school property? _

She hurriedly opened the faucet of water and filled up her shoe with water using the shoe as a bucket. She walked over and opened the window pushing it outward, before she spilled the water down below her to where she thought the fire was coming from.

She heard a protest and a curse of words alerting her that someone was out there. Her frenzied mind hadn't given her the time to actually process the fact that maybe someone was sitting out there near the fire. All that had come into her mind was that she had to save the school property.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Rin called out, as she poked her head out the window to see a familiar person who had been drenched with the water she threw out the window. It was her neighbor. Rin squeaked and closed her eyes feeling ashamed.

Sesshomaru was staring up at the silly and idiotic girl who had managed to drench his hair with water and burned out his cigarette. He spit out the blunt cigarette from his mouth and glared at the girl.

"Are you always this clumsy?" He asked annoyed.

"I- I didn't know you were there." Rin mumbled as she stared down at him from her position on the window. "...I'm surprised a girl like you is skipping class to hang out inside there." Sesshomaru said inattentive by the familiar girl. He started grooming his moist hair with his claws.

"You're skipping class, then? Why are you smoking in school? I thought someone was trying to burn school property." Rin said softly as she found herself talking to this notorious fellow.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said nothing to answer her questions.

"You know, it's bad to smoke, because you will only end up getting lung cancer." She said staring down at the calm demon.

"Is this your attempt in cursing me?" He replied back nonchalantly.

"Well, what I meant to say is that you're going to die faster, Sesshomaru Shikon." Rin said in a serious voice as she tilted her head to the side.

Sesshomaru ignored her choice of words and silently admired her cute posture and the way she tilted her face. He didn't know why, but he found this human to be intriguing and peaking at his curiosity.

"You know my name." one of his silver eyebrows was raised up as he stared at her.

Rin stared into his amber eyes for a moment._ Wait, he's a demon. Then that means he can't die easily of lung cancer or liver cancer. Demons are more immune to drugs and alcoholic beverages. I probably look ridiculous to him now._ "Umm, I didn't mean to insult you…" she trailed off.

"Your words mean nothing to me." he said as he didn't really care about being insulted by a person like her.

"I'm sorry that I got you wet," Rin said apologetic changing the subject about smoking cigarettes. Even if she had caught him doing something bad, she didn't plan on telling anyone in the office department about this incident.

"That matters very little to me." He replied back as he stood up and glanced at her briefly before walking off. Rin watched after him with a shy smile. _I was able to talk to him, again. It was actually easier to talk to him. On my first time I tried talking to him, but I hardly was able to make a conversation with him. This incident had happened when I had given him a box of chocolates to welcome his family into the neighborhood. He had a look of being displeased._

Kagura watched from the window of the opposite building that stood from where Rin was watching Sesshomaru walk off. Her ruby pink eyes closed briefly, before she opened them again. "Sarah, you like Sesshomaru right?"

"...I didn't say that." Sarah said as she stood next to Kagura in the empty classroom. "Your expression says it all, Sarah." Kagura said in a simple tone, before turning her attention to Rin. "Sesshomaru and Rin seem to have a natural bond between each other. Moreover, they are neighbors, which make things a lot easier with Rin using her filthy whore skills to lure him in."

"I think we should do something about this, don't you think so Sarah." Kagura said with a smirk on her red lips. Sarah smiled lightly as she hid her discomfort from Kagura's unproductive pursuit to ruin Rin's life.

"Yes," Sarah answered along with a soft nod. _Even if I do feel uncomfortable about bullying someone, I know that I don't have a choice when it comes to defying Kagura. At least; a good thing will comes out from this. It won't be too long before I win Sesshomaru's heart from Kagura's grasp._

_000000  
><em>


	4. Instructor

**Author notes:** Thanks everyone for the support! Here's a new chapter for you to read. =3

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.<em>

* * *

><p>~<strong>Chapter three:<strong> Meeting the instructor

* * *

><p>Weekend was finally here after a long week of attending school. Rin found herself mingling through the medium flow of crowded people that walked down the sidewalks of the plaza mall. Doors of many shops were open to receive customers that would willingly buy their merchandise.<p>

The stores were filled with different merchandise that varied from fashion clothes and accessories, expensive shoes, and popular music tunes followed with many other costly goods. Food was also a specialty to sell.

Teenagers flocked into the stores excited to waste the cash they've earned either by working or from their parent's wallet. Credit cards are also a common thing used to buy, Rin thought as she observed silently the young teenager that had taken out two credit cards from her wallet purse, while talking to the co-worker running the cashier.

Rin returned her attention back at the rack of clothes. She stared puzzled at the beautiful designs engraved into the cloth materials. She found coming to the plaza mall fascinating as she never had had the experience to try out this teenage phase.

"Ee," Rin squeaked out with the little breathe she had. She stared at the price tag in shock. In her hands, she was holding a black dress that was frilled at the bottom. The dress was a few inches above the knees and it had a red satin ribbon wrapped around the waist. The gorgeous outfit wasn't in the least revealing with the bust line of the dress reaching to the shoulder length. It did show skin, but it didn't scream out, 'take me'.

The price tag read, "One Hundred and ninety dollars." The dress was obviously made of fine material and it looked to be used only when attending festive events, as it wasn't made for casual wear.

Rin placed the dress back inside the rack, before she walked off to search for a less expensive outfit. She didn't have that much money in her pockets to waste. Today, she had come alone without the company of Sango and Kagome. They had gone to the public library to finish working on a book report. So she had been left alone to explore the mall. This was her second time coming here.

Surprisingly she was having fun just being able to view the people shopping, the freshened scenery, and breathe fresh air.

Kagura stared at her manicured nails decorated with diamond rocks on the middle on her nails. The color of her nail polish was transparent silver.

"They're perfect." Kagura confirmed to the woman with red hair sitting across from Kagura. The manicurist watched as Kagura took out her wallet purse and handed her a good tip for her service.

Kagura found fascination in one particular store and had spent a good half hour looking around Victoria secret. At the end of the productive browsing she ended up buying a week worth of erotic-cute panties.

Kagura was soon walking down the concrete walkway of the plaza mall. She carried four shopping bags in her arms. The bags were labeled with the brand marks like Channel or Gutchichi. She would smile seductively, when men turned to stare in her direction. Without a doubt, the look on their faces brought satisfaction to her pride.

Her ruby pink eyes caught the sight of a crowd forming gaining her curiosity. She strode casually over to the forming crowd. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the person who was gaining everyone's attention.

_Why does trouble follow you everywhere, Sesshomaru? _Kagura thought with serious eyes as she watched the dog demon beat the shit out a demon, which probably ended getting on Sesshomaru's bad side.

The crowd murmured and whispered amongst each other as the mall's security police officer came over to put a stop to the fight between the two men. Kagura walked over to take a seat in a nearby bench where she knew Sesshomaru would spot her easily enough when the crowds parted.

Her fingers fidgeted with the clasp of her purse as she delved into the facts of her relationship with Sesshomaru. She knew that their relationship was hardly meant to be called boyfriend and girlfriend. They weren't close and they didn't know much about each other. They only spent time together on the weekends when Sesshomaru wanted to be around her.

She had met Sesshomaru two weeks and five days ago. Their first encounter had been on good terms, but Kagura could only hope, they would become more than friends. Dating him wasn't sufficient enough for her.

A shadow loomed over her figure as she turned to look up at Sesshomaru. His gaze was indifferent as if nothing had happened. He stood standing tall and firm. "Are you done, shopping?" He asked Kagura.

"Of course," Kagura replied back with a small smile that turned into a smirk. "I got something for you."

"Mh, let's go get lunch, elsewhere." Sesshomaru made known his suggestion. Kagura had noticed that the police officer was staring warily at them. _They probably suspended him from coming to the mall for a week, no doubt. _Kagura thought as she made to pick up her bags from the bench. "Alright, let me just get my bags."

Sesshomaru could feel the gaze of the officer penetrating on his back. How he hated people like that. Ignoring the feeling, his attention got caught on someone who was walking out of the food court. It was that girl.

The one who had given him chocolates on that first dusky evening he had arrived to this town. From the way she reacted it had been an impulse at the last minute to present a gift to his family's arrival. She had looked scared and shy at the same time. At the end of her inconsistent stuttering, she had ended up shoving the chocolate candies into his arms and left running back into her house.

She was a strange person, yet curious at the same time.

His gaze met hers for a second, before she looked away walking out of sight.

"She's the girl, who gave you the chocolate, right?" Kagura mentioned standing next to Sesshomaru.

"Hn," he had told Kagura about it, but he didn't know why he had.

"Ah, I see. Well let's get going shall we." Kagura replied afterwards as if the reminder of Rin didn't bother her. They both walked out off the mall, before the police officer decided to take drastic measures.

Rin skidded to a stop, glancing behind to make sure that he was out of sight. She sighed softly. _Why am I acting like a fool? What is wrong with me? Is the reason for me to have ignored him the way I did; is it because he makes me nervous?_

_These are many unanswered questions. I want to talk with him, but yet I also get scared just remembering what type of person he is. Sesshomaru selling something to people in the middle of the night is not normal…. _

Rin sighed softly as she thought about the experiences she had gone through for the past few months. _I wonder if these are the type of feelings that will make me grow up to be stronger._

* * *

><p><em>I hate Mondays.<em>

Inuyasha walked down the empty hallways of school. His scowl was present on his face as he made his way to meet his tutor. His father had come to talk to the principal of this school and had requested for the principal to choose two students that were well acknowledge and educated with decent moral principles.

_Stupid, old man, here I was thinking you were going to hire professionals and instead you come out with this shit. _Inuyasha thought tediously. He stopped on his trek and stayed rooted to the spot where he was to meet up with his nerdy tutor.

_Che, this dude better know what he is doing._

Inuyasha crossed his arms against his chest.

"So, I'm going to be your tutor, huh." A voice called from behind him.

Inuyasha's surprise turned into annoyance as he turned to glare at the girl, who had sneaked up behind him.

_My tutor is a girl._

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. You're Inuyasha Shikon, right." Kagome greeted with a wide smile. She stood tall and proud with a charisma Inuyasha didn't have.

"Feh," He huffed out lowly.

_I can already tell we are not going to be starting on good terms. Well, that's fine by me._ Kagome tapped on her literature book. "Let's get started, shall we."

XX

Sesshomaru casually waited for his tutor inside the school library. His feet were on top of the table where his books lay beside his combat boots. The librarians' dared not say anything afraid of the aura that radiated from the demon.

Rin entered the library, before she found herself walking up towards the dog demon's direction knowing that Sesshomaru was her pupil. The principle had given this task to her and she had firmly taken on the test to confront him. Her hands trembled momentarily, before she took a seat across from the demon and stared at him.

He had his eyes closed and didn't seem to have noticed her presence. "Umm I'm here… shall we get started?" Sesshomaru placed his feet on the ground and leaned forward onto the table staring into her honey hazel brown eyes. "Sure, where are we starting?"

Rin exhaled and opened her textbook. She had expected stubbornness from him, but maybe he did care about his grades.

"We'll be starting with chapter sixteen." Rin instructed watching him grab his textbook.

–Their study session had taken proximally two hours, before Rin had brought an end to the studying.

Sesshomaru swung his leather black jacket over his shoulder and stood up staring at Rin. "Do you need a ride home?" Rin bit her lower lip knowing that she was suppose to call her mother for the ride home. "I wouldn't want to bother you." Rin answered apologetic.

Sesshomaru picked up his books and glanced down at her books that she held against her chest. "We live next to each other." Rin smiled weakly,"Oh right…. then okay I accept your offer. Thank you,"

They both walked out the library and headed straight into the student parking lot area. The parking lot area was half empty of vehicles as most students had left school ground. Rin followed after Sesshomaru as she kept her stare on the concrete ground her feet stepped on.

"Come on," she heard Sesshomaru say. She glanced up to stare at the older boy, but her gaze wavered into the direction of his transportation vehicle. It was a shiny blue motorcycle.

"Huh?"

"Get on the back." Sesshomaru spoke, his smooth voice reaching her ears.

"…How do you get on it?" Rin asked, nervously. A bead of sweat formed on the side of her forehead. _Isn't this dangerous? _

"Just raise your leg." Sesshomaru replied back placidly. He sat on the motorcycle seat with ease. He turned the key on the ignition and started up the vehicle. The vroom of the motorcycle startled Rin as she gulped uneasily.

She approached the motorcycle and tried to do as she was instructed, but found herself struggling. In the end, Sesshomaru had to help her by giving her a lift. Her cheeks were tinged red with embarrassment. It had felt odd to have a man wrap his arms around her waist to lift her up. He handed her the protective helmet gear as Rin stared at it cautiously, before placing the helmet into her head.

They were both soon on the road. Rin had her arms wrapped around his lower torso and her head was pressed against his firm muscular back_. 'I'm going to die. I never knew riding this vehicle could cause such fear to swell inside someone.' _

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the road and the road signs, as he drove with swiftness past them.

He tried to keep focused on the road, but his mind kept wandering back to the girl that was pressed up on him, a bit too close for comfort.

They were soon riding on top of the freeway as Sesshomaru evaded incoming cars and sped through them. Rin could still feel the force of the wind, but something deep down inside her told her to trust Sesshomaru. He was not a person who would put another person's life at risk.

She took a peak at her surroundings and stared in amazement at how fast they were driving. She then noticed through the tint of the glass that another motorcyclist appeared next to Sesshomaru's motorcycle. The person rode their bike on the lane next to them.

She was then surprised to hear voices talking inside the helmet. She immediately assumed that the helmets must have some communication talking device between motorcyclist's helmets. It was like having a cell phone conversation.

"Yo, what's up Sesshomaru?" Kouga's voice was heard through the helmet speakers installed on the helmet gear Sesshomaru wore. "Taking your girlfriend home or something? I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Sesshomaru silently scoffed at Kouga's suggested question. Sesshomaru knew that Kouga was a very impulsive person, but they were some good traits about the wolf demon that made him think Kouga was a good friend.

"She's just a companion. Kouga, are we still on for tonight's race?" Sesshomaru asked using the miniature chin-bar microphone cartridge inside his helmet. He preferred changing the topic.

"Of course we are. I don't care if it rains or not. We're still having that race. I'll show you who the best driver is." Kouga said smugly, with a grin on his face.

"That race is hardly unnecessary, but I'll go nonetheless." Sesshomaru answered.

He then shifted lanes speeding past Kouga. He heard Kouga growl into the radio device. "I suggest you hang on tight." Sesshomaru demanded Rin.

Rin felt her heart stutter excitedly, knowing that he was about to pull a danger move on the motorcycle."What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me. I won't let harm come to you." Sesshomaru said in a soft voice.

Rin nodded and grasped tighter against Sesshomaru's body. Rin noticed that the motorcyclist named Kouga was catching up to them. Sesshomaru pulled in at the clutch and then pressed on the throttle on full gas before releasing the clutch causing the motorcycle's front wheel to rise up from the ground. Rin then felt their balance shift causing her to almost scream out loud, but she stopped herself from doing it. She didn't want to be seen as a weakling by Sesshomaru. _I want to show him that I'm a strong person._

Kouga watched with envy at Sesshomaru's perfect wheelie. He was amazed that the woman riding behind him trusted Sesshomaru so much with her life. Sesshomaru was surely jesting with him, earlier in their conversation. That girl had to be Sesshomaru's girlfriend. Why else would she trust that dog demon to such an extent?

"Show off," Kouga stated bluntly watching as Sesshomaru returned the wheel back on the ground and change lanes, once more, heading towards the exit.

Miss Higurashi stood at the driveway, as Rin got off Sesshomaru's motorcycle. Her legs felt like jelly. "Rin, there you are." The mother of Kagome walked over to Rin noticing Sesshomaru on the motorcycle. "Did you offer my daughter a ride?" She asked, her tone informing him that the older woman was upset.

Sesshomaru stared at her eyes not being intimidated by the anger hidden within her worry and politeness. "Yes, she being my tutor. I was convinced that I should save you the hassle in picking her up."

Mrs. Higurashi looked over his garments, "Thank you, but its fine. I wouldn't want my daughter getting hurt on that motorcycle." Her hands were settled in front of her long ankle length skirt.

Sesshomaru turned to leave as Mrs. Higurashi was half way done with her upcoming lecture. His silver hair seemed to glitter in the sunlight rays. Rin stared at him go down the road on his bike and head elsewhere, instead of his house. _Was he offended or did he just not care. He's so hard to figure out. _Rin thought as she gazed at a cloud in the sky.


	5. Guilty

**Author notes: **I hope everyone had a good week. I got nothing much to share, except for one tip of advice. And, that is to always keep in mind of being careful to not trip or fall, while going down a flight of stairs. It has happened to me, and that is not a very nice experience. Luckily, I didn't get any broken bones, just a couple of bruises. Anyways enough about me; enjoy reading this new chapter! =3

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter four: Guilty<strong>

Rin held the drape of the curtain slightly to the side as she watched silently Sesshomaru negotiate the mysterious merchandise with the last customer that stood standing in the Shikon's front lawn. She allowed the drape to fall back into place as she walked over to her bedside and kneeled down.

She pressed her hands together as she softly started her first prayer of the morning. On her bedside, the alarm clock with the shape of a black cat indicated that it was five in the morning. The sun was barely rising over the horizon.

In the near distant background, she heard the sound of a car leaving.

Her schedule usually followed like this: Rin devoted an hour on her morning rosary prayers before she got ready to go to school.

She had been doing this routine, since she first arrived to live with the Higurashi family. In the beginning it was hard to adapt to her new family, but now she was fond of them and got well with them. She enjoyed having a little brother and older sister.

Rin stood up after closing her final prayer, before she walked over to her closet. She selected a yellow polo t-shirt and grabbed a pair of faded navy blue jeans from inside the rack of clothes. Her temporary mother, Mrs. Higurashi, had brought these clothes especially for Rin. She changed out of her pajama gown and into her fresh clean clothes.

Today, she didn't have to tutor Sesshomaru after school, so she was planning to go visit the church and see if she could find anything she could help around within the church. Maybe, she would also try making a long distance call. _It'd be nice to be able to hear mother superior's voice, again._

_xxx  
><em>

School progressed slowly as it picked up pace little by little. When the final bell rang, all the impatient high school students walked out of the classrooms with relieved smiles. Most students would take out their cell phone and get lost in them.

Sango took out a book from inside her locker and stuffed it inside her book bag. _I can't believe Kagome is making me go on a date with Miroku. I don't even like the guy. He's such a pervert! His smile is so unnerving that it just irritates me! ... Okay, so maybe I do like him, but it's just wrong for someone like me to like a person like him._

She easily walked down the deserted hallway as classes for today were, over. Sango spotted Ayame talking with Kida, who seemed to be flirting with her. Sango nodded her head in acknowledgement as Ayame's jade eyes glanced at Sango.

"Hey Sango," Ayame greeted ignoring Kida for the moment.

"Oh hey Ayame," Sango greeted back pausing in her walk.

Ayame had her long red hair pulled up in to high pigtails. An iris flower adorned her pigtail on the left hand side. The wolf demon wore a pink camisole tank top and a blue knee-length skirt. She is friends with both Sango and Kagome. Lately often though, she tended to hang out with Kouga along with a couple of other female and male wolf demons.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" Ayame said with a smile.

"Yeah I'll be here, unless something bad happens to me." Sango said in a joking tone. "Well I got to go and turn in a book to the library that I borrowed. I guess I'll see you later Ayame." She said before walking down the hall and turning the corner.

_I really don't see what Ayame sees in Kida. He seems like a blunt jerk to me. Miroku is a better person than that person._

_Oh, there I go again thinking of that idiot._

Sango glanced at the elevator, that the employees were only allowed to use, and then at the stairs before sighing absently. _Why does Information High have to have so many stairs!_

She grudgingly made her way down the stairs taking the steps carefully one at a time.

"Sango Sharon," a female voice asked coming from behind her.

Sango turned to give her back to the stair steps so she could face the person calling out her name. She easily recognized her female classmate. She was a 5'2 student, who always wore the school uniform, unlike the rest of the school who ignored the dress code policy. Her black hair was mid-length and she had blue- grey eyes.

"Is something wrong, Sarah Hitomi?" Sango asked using the complete name of the student like the other girl had done, earlier. "I... wanted to ask you something. Why are you friends with Rin Higurashi?" She asked, glancing at her hands.

"Mhh, why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. Rin is a very preserved person and it makes it hard to understand her. It'd be nice to get to know more about her." Sarah replied wearing a polite smile on her face.

"Rin's my friend, because she's a nice person. It doesn't matter if she's preserved about her life. Her loyalty reflects her personality better than anything. "Sango said, troubled by this predicament. _Why is Sarah asking questions about Rin?_

"Mhh, thanks for sharing your words with me. I'll let you in on a little secret, I want to try and be friends with Rin. " Sara said as she brushed part of her bang behind her left ear.

Sango stared hard into her eyes before saying," I know that Rin is a little shy, but I'm glad to hear about your interest."

Sarah's smile seemed sincere, but something was off about the stare she had in her eyes.

_It's hard to believe someone beautiful and cool like Sango can hang out with Rin. Kagura talks shit about that girl so often that I honestly don't know what to believe. Is Rin really a bad person? _Sarah probed the topic silently in her head.

Sango then remembered something. Souten had informed her about how Sarah Hitomi used her friends as pawns. Souten had been a victim, a few years back. That could only mean that Sarah was either hanging out with the wrong crowd, or the girl, herself, was a rotten apple.

"You know Sarah; I don't tolerate people who talk bad about my friends." Sango spoke seriously catching Sarah's attention as she had turned around to walk away. Her back was facing Sango.

"I hope you're not one of those people that don't take their words to heart. If I remembered correctly, your friends with Kagura aren't you. I've heard that Kagura tends to control her friends. I don't mean to sound rude, but don't mess with my friends if you're going after something else."

"Eh?" Sarah seemed surprised. She was a little taken back by Sango's clarity.

"I'll see you around, then." Sango said knowing Sarah was confused. It was best if she left, before Sarah decided to spite against her for uncovering some of her hidden motives. _Her friendship motives with Rin are not entirely sincere. I'll have to talk with Rin about this, in case Sarah tries something suspicious._

While thinking, Sango got caught off guard as her foot slipped off from the stair step. She felt her hair sweep by her shoulders as her surroundings became light gravity. Her buttocks hit the tiles with a thud.

Her sight blurred momentarily. _What the hell happened? I really hate stairs._

"Are you okay, Sango?" asked a male voice as his face became visible to her.

"I think so." Sango muttered her head pounding and the place swirling around her.

"You don't look okay. Weren't you watching where you were walking? You have to be more careful with those stairs, Sango." Miroku had manage to safely grabbed hold of Sango's hands, before helping her stand up.

"I'll gladly walk you home." Miroku said with a grin tempted to touch Sango's luscious body.

"I'm fine. Let go," Sango mumbled with red cheeks of embarrassment, feeling Miroku's warm arm wrap around her torso frame. _Thinking back to my problems, what am I to do with this idiot? Maybe, I should date him officially and see how it goes from there._

* * *

><p>Sarah closed the door of the classroom and leaned her back on the door. She dipped her head to the floor as she let tears fall down her face. "She's right about Kagura. She isn't even a true friend. I know that I don't want to hurt anyone."<p>

She kneeled to the ground and hugged her shaking body as she tried to comfort herself in the solitude. _Why can't I have friends like Rin? My friends are cruel and only make me do things I don't want to do. I don't want to be like this. I don't want to feel corrupted and filthy... Please forgive me._

* * *

><p><em>XXXXXXXXXXXX<em>

Kagome walked out into the backyard and walked over to the dog bowl. She gave fluffy, Rin's dog, his food. It was late and she should've fed him sooner, but she'd been watching her soap opera. Kagome glanced over the half tall fence and spotted Inuyasha drinking his third wine bottle.

Kagome walked over to the fence and leaned her elbows on it. "Why do you do that?"

He looked at her surprised. She actually had the guts to talk to him after how terribly their study session had been. "Go back into your house and mind your own business." Kagome blinked, but she didn't move.

Inuyasha finished the drink and moved on to his fourth bottle. "Does it make you feel better?"

Inuyasha glanced at her in the dim light, "I don't get you. I treated you like crap, and yet you still talk to me."

Kagome pursed her lips into a small pout," You haven't answered my question."

Inuyasha sighed," I like the bittersweet taste and that's all there is to it."

Kagome couldn't help it, but ask for a logical explanation. "But, what you're doing is wrong." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up with bottle in hand. "What do you care? Besides, I'm half-demon, my body can sustain liquor and other drugs."

Kagome frowned and spoke in a small voice," I wish you wouldn't say that. You can't be throwing your life away like nothing."

Inuyasha pressed his nose against hers closing the large gap between them. "What do you care?" Kagome knew he wanted her to kiss him to prove that she was just another girl, but her attention was on his triangular ears. Her hand reached for them and then she began to tweak them. Inuyasha pulled away in shock," What the hell?"

Kagome laughed lightly. "What? Thought I was after your lips and body?" Kagome wagged her finger at him, "Think again dog-boy. I was after the ears." She winked at him, before leaving a confused and pissed half-demon behind.

Rin arrived at the Higurashi household, after spending her afternoon in church. She walked over and kneeled down in front of the mail box petting Buyo, before standing back up. She saw her neighbor, InuTaisho park his car behind another car in the driveway. She glanced at the floor, when he turned to stare at her. She gulped unconsciously. _Great, he's coming my way. What do I do, now?'_

"Good evening, neighbor."

"Good evening," Rin answered back in a shy voice.

"You know I failed to catch your name." InuTaisho's deep voice reached her ears.

"Oh, umm my name is Rin." She glanced up to stare into his eyes with a smile.

"So, you're related to Kagome Higurashi. I happened to meet her a few days ago. She's a nice girl."InuTaisho said trying to make conversation.

"No, umm I'm just living with them for a temporary time." _O-okay I'm sort of having a normal conversation with this man. I guess he is kind of nice. He is totally different from his sons._

"Mrs. Higurashi doesn't seem to come out of the house, too often. Does she work a lot? It would be nice to get to know her." He said smiling.

"Yeah, she works a lot, and she also has to take care of her father in law. I call him gramps, though." Rin said, finally gaining confidence to talk with Sesshomaru's handsome father.

"Did your family enjoy the chocolate box I gave to Sesshomaru err..." _wait, did that just sound weird?_

"Yes, he did." He chuckled softly. "In my personal opinion I think my son likes you." He said before motioning over to his house porch.

"Huh?" Rin glanced over to spot Sesshomaru staring at her direction. Rin blushed before looking away. "Rin, I would feel most accommodated if your family accepts my invitation to a neighboring dinner at my place, this upcoming Wednesday. "

"Ah, well…"

"So, what do you say?" he smiled handsomely in her direction causing her to be more nervous. "I suppose it would be nice, but maybe I should inform the rest of my family members, first?" _Why do I feel super embarrassing? I've never felt this feeling, before._

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow for your official answer." He picks up one of Rin's hand to hold lightly. "It was very nice meeting you, Rin." He released her hand and began walking over to greet his son, Sesshomaru.

"Son, it's a nice day isn't it?" InuTaisho's voice drifted to the other side of the patio.

Rin took her chance to walk back inside the house, before running upstairs into her room. She plopped down on her bed mattress feeling lightheaded. _Sesshomaru was staring at me from the front porch of his house. I wonder what he thinks of me. I wonder why I felt embarrassed. _ She closed her eyes briefly, before falling asleep.

Morning came by as sun filtered through her curtain drapes. Rin mumbled softly, before waking up and groggily looked at her alarm. She was shocked to find that it was already half an hour past six.

She sat up rubbing her eyes. _I didn't wake up to do my rosary… Well, I could always do it tonight._ She thought as she smiled whimsically.

Rin got up from her bed and started preparing herself for school, as she remembered that today her art teacher was going to take a number of selected students on a field trip to the nature park, in Fourth Avenue. She had been included in the group of students going to the park. She was so excited and couldn't wait to get going.


	6. Artistic exploration

**Author notes: **Meh, I don't like the name of this chapter. I might change it.Here's a new chapter for Dear S. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it. =) Don't forget to leave a review. (They help a lot to inspire me to continue writing.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Artistic exploration<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, students, today I brought you all out here hoping that you'll all strive hard and create a master piece that will astound the principal in tomorrow's showcase. You are the best students I have seen in my classes and show true potential talent..." Mr. Hunter expressed his words though a radiant attitude as he stood in front of 60 students. Three teachers from other departments were also there to supervise and chaperon the students from Information High.<p>

The 60 students were divided into three class grade groups. Class A was students that attend tenth grade. Class B was students that attend eleventh grade. Class C was students that attend twelve grade.

"Alright, I want each class group to spread around the park and pick a location. Once you're on location, the teacher assigned to you will instruct you the theme project, you'll be working with your partners. Remember, you only have today to work on this project. The best way to complete this project is if you all work together as a team." Mr. Hunter explained.

Soon each class grade was on their way trying to find a work spot that had good lighting and shade.

Rin followed the students from class B carrying her sketchpad. Ms. Cook followed behind the students as she waited patiently for the students to settle down in their spot, before reading their assigned theme off the note card she carried in her hand.

"According to Mr. Hunter's indications, Class B will be working with the theme, Human and Nature. You all must choose one model amongst one another and choose the pose which you'll draw including the scenery that represents the beauty of nature." Ms. Cook enlightened.

The students of class B grouped with their friends, as they discussed the issue at hand debating on who they should pick as a model for the project.

Kagome met with Rin as she spotted the girl staring at the field of sunflowers. "Rin, I'm glad I found you." Kagome spoke in a soft tone of voice.

"Kagome, I'm glad that we could come to this fieldtrip, together." Rin said, excited.

"Yeah, well you're not a shabby artist, you know. Did the _convent _have classes to teach you or did you-, "Kagome said before she spotted Sango.

Sango walked over to the two girls. "Hey, I'm glad I found you girls."

"Sango, aren't you supposed to be with Class C?" Kagome questioned her friend.

"Yeah, but I got the chance the sneak away. Of course I'm going to return back with my group, but first I wanted to tell you girls something important." Sango said, brushing off the subject of her sneaking away from her group.

"Have you girls heard of a girl named, Sarah Hitomi?" Sango asked.

"Uh, no," Both girls answered at the same time.

Kagome was tempted to say jinx, but she knew Rin wouldn't understand, so she didn't say it.

"I see, well I'm not too sure, but I'd be careful around her. I heard she is friends with Kagura, and you guys know how Kagura is. She is one mean bitch." Sango said in a snappish tone.

"Sango!" Rin gaped in disbelief at hearing her friend swear.

"He-he," Kagome laughed at Rin's eccentric behavior. Rin pouted at her friend's behavior, before dismissing it. She was different from them, because of her background upbringing.

"Okay, we'll be careful." Kagome answered.

Sango let out a sigh of relieve. She had been feeling uneasy about this and was glad that, that was out of her system, now. "Great! Well, I better get back; before your teacher finds out that I don't belong here." She said, before blending with the other students and making a run for it.

"Sango can be so protective, sometimes. Don't worry Rin; I don't think we have to worry about any girls bulling us. We're pretty good at defending ourselves, right?" Kagome said, imagining herself kick butt.

"Umm, yeah," Rin said, wondering how far her little white lie would lead, too. She didn't like lying, but lately she been doing it really often. Especially with wanting to keep a secret that she is actually a Sister in training that was given a chance to see if she wanted to change vocation.

"Alright, it looks like this group needs a leader, and if no one is stepping up then I will." Kagome said as she lifted her sleeves up to her elbow. She walked over to the crowd of students, arguing. Rin smiled as she watched her older sister take control of the situation.

XXXX

Mrs. Higurashi reached over and rang the doorbell twice. Gramps, souta, Kagome, and Rin were standing behind Mrs. Higurashi. They were all wearing outfits deemed for a dinner outing. Mr. Shikon answered the door and smiled friendly.

"Thank you for accepting this dinner invitation neighbor." InuTaisho said, amiably. "Oh no, it was no problem. Thank you for inviting us to your house." Mrs. Higurashi replied back, politely. He led the Higurashi family inside his household walking past the living room and a lounge room.

They were all soon standing inside the dining room and taking down their seats on the dining chairs. Mrs. Higurashi admired the furniture and decoration tastes of the room. It was a very appealing room.

"Mr. Shikon, you have a very nice dining room. Did you choose the interior design for the dining room?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, perplexed.

"The truth is I specified the home designers to adjust some designs that my deceased wife wanted to design our previous house with. This one is one of them." InuTaisho said with a solemn look in his eyes. He looked like he loved his wife very much.

"Ah, I see." Mrs. Higurashi smiled inwardly.

Kagome, who was sitting next to her mom, patted her mom's hand. Her chocolate brown eyes watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked inside the dining room. Sesshomaru greeted them in an indifferent tone, before taking his seat next to his father's chair. Inuyasha smirked and introduce himself in a boastful manner.

"I'm sure that you girls have already become acquaintance with my two sons. I heard that you two are the tutors the principal assigned to my sons." InuTaisho said.

Kagome and Rin both nodded and replied their responses to InuTaisho.

"I hope dinner is up to your expectations. I apologize in advance if the dishes don't satisfy your customs." InuTaisho said as he had finished setting the dishes on the table.

"Don't worry for such things, Mr. Shikon." Mrs. Higurashi said modestly.

"Please call me, InuTaisho. Mr. Shikon makes me sound too old." InuTaisho said followed by a chuckle.

"A-alright," Mrs. Higurashi faltered.

Grandpa Higurashi cleared his throat, before he started speaking and asking questions to InuTaisho. The elderly man was at first using a secured tone, but as the conversation progressed his speech became auspicious. Mrs. Higurashi was relieved and joined in the conversation from time to time.

Souta seemed like he was asking thousands of questions to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sometimes replied back, but he was silent throughout dinner. Inuyasha would answer some questions, but dismissed several of them. He constantly made eye contact with both Rin and Kagome who made no attempt to converse with him or Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha found it strange, but it was also appealing to know that they weren't crazy girls that instantly started fawning over him and wanted to know everything about his life.

Dinner was soon coming to an end, when the doorbell went off. It seemed another guest had arrived. InuTaisho dismissed himself and went off to answer the door.

Grandpa Higurashi stood up and stretched to the side before turning to stare at his daughter in law. "Asami, we should take our leave. We wouldn't want to impose on Mr. Shikon's household and his business with that other person." He said trying to sound wise and polite.

"Yes, father I think you're right." Mrs. Higurashi answered before turning to stare at InuTaisho's sons. "It was nice meeting you. I hope we will be able to get along well as neighbors." She said before she hesitated in whether they should leave with leaving the plates on the table. She certainly didn't want to seem rude towards InuTaisho.

"Don't worry about the plates. We have someone already to clean after the dishes." Sesshomaru said curtly. He stood up to escort the Higurashi family outside.

InuTaisho walked inside the dining room followed by a middle aged man. "Ah, I see you are leaving. Thank you so much for coming to dinner. I hope we will be able to do this again on another occasion." InuTaisho said.

"Of course, well I hope you have a good evening." Mrs. Higurashi responded, before her family followed Sesshomaru down the hall.

Hiroshi stared at the Higurashi family, before he recognized Rin. He smiled, "Miss Harada, it is a pleasure to make acquaintance with you again."

Rin turned a little startled, before she recognized the middle age demon. It was the same demon she had met on board the airplane, three months ago. She was surprised that he recognized her. They had become companions inside the airplane while they talked to each other, but they didn't officially become friends.

"Same goes for you." Rin replied back feeling meek. She could feel everyone's attention upon her.

"Hiroshi, you've made acquaintance with Rin, before." InuTaisho asked, intrigued where his attorney has met Rin.

"Yes, Mr. Shikon. I met this young lady on one of my business trips. She was a very good companion to me, while we traveled back home on the airplane." Hiroshi Saotome replied earnestly.

"It looks like the world is small, after all." InuTaisho said, in a witty tone. Rin smiled and walked over to shake Hiroshi's handshake. "Well, my family and I will be leaving now, but it was nice to see you again." She said staring at him with a nervous look.

Hiroshi seemed to sense that Rin didn't want him to speak about her to the Shikon family. Perhaps, they didn't know about this girl's background story. Hiroshi nodded and replied back," Yes, don't worry about it. It was good to see you, too."

Before Rin stepped out of the house, she glanced back. She was shocked to say the least. She had managed to capture a glimpse of Sesshomaru's flitting emotion. He was annoyed.

Xxx

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door of their house and allowed her family to go inside the house, before she walked inside herself.

Kagome finally decided to ask her mom a question that had kept her uptight all evening. "Mom, why didn't you mention to Mr. Shikon that his sons are not what they seem? I mean you've heard the rumors, right. His sons could be doing illegal things without him even knowing about it."

"Kagome dear, I don't think it would be necessary to mention such things. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed to be modest grown up men, and I don't think their father raised them to be criminals."

"We shouldn't judge them, before getting to know them better." Mrs. Higurashi said finalizing the conversation.

"Alright, I want you girls upstairs to go brush your teeth and get into your pajamas. It's best that you girls go off to bed. Souta, bring your homework to the kitchen, we can work on your math, there." Mrs. Higurashi said giving instructions.

Grandpa Higurashi had walked over to watch the news on the small television in the living room.

"Okay, okay." Kagome responded, before leading Rin upstairs. She actually had some questions she wanted to ask Rin about.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>I promise to try to update the next chapter ASAP. =3<strong>


	7. Three steps

**Author's note is at the bottom. Please read...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Three Steps Closer to You<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why won't you tell me the new plan?"<p>

"Sarah it's because, I don't want you to take a part of it." Kagura said coyly. Her hand held the phone over her ear.

"Kagura, why not? Have I done something wrong?" Sarah questioned once more.

"Hmm no, not yet," Kagura replied back. She stood up from her swivel chair and stood in front of her mirror.

_No, not yet Sarah. I have heard that you talk to Sesshomaru constantly, now. He does not acknowledge you the way he does with me, but I can never be too cautious. _

"Fine, I'll see you in school, tomorrow." Sarah said in a pissed tone. She hanged up, abruptly.

Kagura simply smirked. She tapped her index finger over her red colored lips. _How should I torture Rin, next? It has to work perfectly._

_Xxx_

Rin stared at Kagome with a perplexed expression.

"What is jealousy?" she asked her older big sister.

"RIN!" Kagome exclaimed, before letting out a sigh. "Have you never watched the soap operas I watch? They can definitely teach you something about complex emotions."

"Hmm, I have never given those shows much thought. They are just too strange." Rin said honestly. She hoped she didn't offend Kagome.

"Okay, okay." Kagome said, before she settled on Rin's bed mattress, once more.

"Jealous is a feeling that builds up in here." Kagome said as she motioned to her chest. "It is when a person gets jealous that another person has something or someone that they want."

"Okay." Rin nodded, but still confused. "So, why is Sesshomaru jealous of Mr. Hiroshi?"

Kagome slapped her forehead, before reaching out to hold Rin's hand. "Mh, well I personally think it is because Mr. Hiroshi knows more about you than Sesshomaru does. He probably, unconsciously, wants to get to know you better."

"Haha, of course, that is just a presumption. Maybe, Sesshomaru has always disliked his father's friend." Kagome said, thinking about the tense atmosphere that had formed with Mr. Hiroshi's presence.

"Well, I admit that I think it would be nice to become friends with our neighbors. I mean, they might be doing things we don't approve of, but maybe they can change. A person can always change for the better, if they set their hearts to it. I think friendship is a good step to take." Rin said revealing her resolution.

"u-huh, I totally agree with you." Kagome nodded.

_It would be nice if Sesshomaru got to know me better. I certainly don't want him to feel jealous as Kagome puts it. _Rin thought with a warm smile on her lips.

The following morning on school grounds, Sarah walked down the courtyard with Sesshomaru by her side. They were both conversing about Sarah's book report. Sarah had approached Sesshomaru when he had arrived at school asking him if he could spare some time for her. She had said that she wanted his help on a school assignment.

Sesshomaru truthfully did find it a bit irritating to attend school. He really hoped that his father would give in soon and be able to arrange the necessary papers, so he didn't have to attend school, anymore. He sought out to prove to his father that he was wrong about sending him to school, instead of letting him work for the company.

He knew Sarah's father was an important figure to this school and if he helped Sarah with her book report, surely the word of his keen behavior would travel around.

"If you focus your paper on Leonardo Da Vinci's art history, you have to make sure to create a proper time line. This assignment is going to take a lot of research. The sources have to configure in a precise chronology."

"Wow, it really is amazing. The way you explain this assignment makes me very excited to be working on it. You seemed to be knowledgeable about Da Vinci's artwork. Do you have a favorite painting from him? Is it the Mona Lisa?" Sarah asked, as she smiled widely.

"No," Sesshomaru replied back. They both came to a standstill in front of the art department. "Oh," Sarah sounded a little dejected. She had guessed wrong, and now he probably thought she was a naïve, and silly girl with a crush on him.

"When you have the chance, look up Picasso's painting, The Girl in a Chemise." He said. He was about to head inside the art department when he caught a glimpse of Rin. She was walking down the outskirts of the sidewalks that led behind the buildings of school.

His gaze was intent on the color of her hair. _'Who did that to her? What purpose do they have to humiliate her?'_

Sarah noticed Sesshomaru staring intently at Rin. She shrugged off the feeling of envy. "Say, Sesshomaru, you're going to be late to class. I have to also get going, but we'll meet up again after school, okay?"

"Yes, that's fine." He said before he headed inside the art department building. Sarah sighed feeling happy. _I know I'm not close to him the way Kagura is with him, but I have high hopes that I will be able to steal Sesshomaru from her. Kagura does not deserve him._

Rin ignored the laughing voices as she walked down the sidewalk with her head held high. Her hair was covered in purple hair spray paint.

During speech class, someone thought it would be fun to fill up one dozen balloons with purple paint. The balloons exploded after she had been the only one left inside the classroom. As it had turned out, someone had locked her inside the room on purpose.

She took a short cut behind the math department building heading to the gym building. She hoped the gym coach would give her the chance to enter the girl's locker room. She really wanted to take a shower and get rid of the hair paint.

She tried to not think about the possibility that the paint wouldn't come out on the first wash. Unintentionally, her steady walk turned into a fast pace dash.

Sarah soon caught up with Rin, catching the girl's attention. Rin didn't recognize the girl running alongside her. They both stopped running and stood in front of the gym's front doors.

"C-can I help you?" Rin asked out of breath.

"I should be the one asking you that. I want to help you. You look like you need someone to talk to." Sarah replied back. She stared into Rin's watery eyes. It looked like Rin had been holding in her tears.

Rin continued to hold back her tears. "I'm fine."

"Come on," Sarah grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her inside the gym building. The sound of students exercising inside a separate room could be heard down the hallway.

Sarah pulled on the girl's locker room door handle, but it wouldn't budge. The locker room had been locked with key. She left Rin standing near the door and walked over to the janitor that was walking out of the bathrooms with her janitor cart.

"Rosy, can you please open the girl's locker room. It's an emergency." Sarah requested with a polite smile. Sarah didn't know the janitor, but she was grateful that their names were splayed out on the back of their uniforms. The janitor named Rosy, turned around and gave her attention to the girl. "Did you get Coach Jenny's permission?"

"Umm, not yet, but I know janitors have copies of the key. Don't worry, I'll go get permission, but please let my friend go inside. Please," Sarah implored once more.

Rosy noticed the girl wearing the school uniform. Her eyes widened in realization. _She's the school's president daughter._ She had heard from other staff members that only the president's daughter followed the school dress policy.

"Okay, but I still want you to report this to the coach. I don't want to get into trouble." Rosy said with weary expression. She fumbled with her set of keys before she found the key she needed.

Rosy walked over to the door giving a strange glance at Rin and her purple hair. She inserted the key inside the key hole unlocking the door with a soft click.

"There you go," She said, before returning to her janitor cart. "I'll check on you two in half an hour." She said before walking down the corridor.

Sarah smiled gently," Rin, you can go ahead and use the showers to your disposition. I'm going to go find the coach instructor and inform her about what happened."

"Okay," Rin replied meekly. "Thanks," She walked inside the locker room.

Sarah glowered at the empty hallway in front of her. _'Kagura definitely pulled this cruel prank on Rin. I don't know… if I should expose her to my father. Kagura's wrath is scary.'_

She walked off to find the coach and returned back to the lockers in ten minutes. She wasn't surprised to find that Rin was still rinsing her hair. She walked over and opened her locker. All the lockers were a livid green color with student name plates on them to identify with them. Sarah took out spare clothes hoping they wouldn't be too big on Rin. She then took out her hair blow dryer.

She waited for Rin to exist out of the shower stalls. Rin soon came out and smiled when she saw Sarah. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem. I don't think you deserve to be bullied. You are treated really awful. Haven't you ever thought of telling the school council about this problem?" Sarah asked as she handed Rin her clothes. "I don't know if you have a change of clothes, but this is all I can offer."

"Thank you for the clothes, umm…" Rin wondered what her name was.

"My name's Sarah Hitomi. I'm in your biology class." Sarah said extending her hand to shake. Rin reached out and gave her a soft handshake.

"Thank you, I hope we can become friends." Rin said before turning her attention to the clothes.

The skirt was made of pretty silk and the cotton shirt didn't look too big. "I think they'll fit." She answered with a nod.

Rin glanced at Sarah's blue-grey eyes wondering about her sincerity. _'Sango mentioned that I had to be cautious around this girl, but I don't see why I need to be careful. She seems to be a trust worthy person.'_

"Is something the matter?" Sarah asked. She noticed that Rin had been staring at her warily for a few seconds, before dismissing the feeling.

"No, Uh, I'm going to go change." Rin turned to go inside one of the bathroom stalls. Sarah was glad to know that the paint was not permanently dyed and it was easy to wash off_. 'Thankfully, Kagura didn't do too much damage to Rin's hair.' _

* * *

><p><em>ooo<em>

"_Spread your love like a fever…"_

Kagura enjoyed the sound of music playing in the empty classroom. She was sitting on top of a desk humming along to the tune of the song.

Shelly walked inside the room and stood in front of Kagura. She kept her hands in front of her at all times.

"What report do you have for me?"

"Umm, well I saw Sarah giving Rin a helping hand. I think Sarah is planning to betray you." Shelly said in a soft tone.

"You think? Shelly, I don't pay you to think. Go back and get me information that is actually useful." Kagura said in a displeased tone.

"Y-y-yes," Shelly stammered before scurrying out of the room.

Kagura turned off the music from her IPod. She took out her Motorola Razr Droid cell-phone from her purse and looked through the directory.

_I'm going to have an awesome time planning the ultimate idea and show Sarah to never mess with me._

_Why can't I stop thinking about her? Is her well-being that important to me? She is a strange woman. What is so magnificent about her? I admit she has beautiful brown eyes. Her smile is different from other girls._

Sesshomaru pondered about Rin as she gave him a tutoring lesson about History. He didn't attempt to make conversation with her about her troubled predicament. It seemed the girl was being bullied and she was doing nothing to prevent it from happening, again.

Two weeks had passed since the neighbor dinner at his house. The girl also never brought up the topic of Hiroshi Saotome. Maybe, they weren't so close like he had first assumed. Besides, the man was really old for Rin. She couldn't really be interested in that type of person.

"Sesshomaru, do you not understand something? You were scowling..." Rin said in a low voice.

Sesshomaru stared at her with an indifferent face, "You just imagined it. I don't scowl."

"Ah, okay." Rin said closing her books. _He was definitely scowling, but I wonder why?_ "I think we should end our session, here."

"Hn," he stacked up his books, before dumping them inside his backpack.

They both walked outside of the library and into the parking lot. Rin tried thinking about something to talk about, but knew he was going to leave before she even had a chance to talk with him.

Sesshomaru placed his hand into his pant pocket and walked to stand in front of his neighbor. "We both know that I don't really need these tutoring lessons. Perhaps, it would be better if we stopped meeting here."

"Sesshomaru, I know you are smart enough, but I'm only doing what your father requested. He wants someone to help you with passing your classes. I think it would be wrong if we didn't continue the tutoring lessons." Rin said.

Sesshomaru stared at her with a quirked eyebrow," I wasn't insinuating that we stop meeting for our tutoring lessons. I'm only suggesting that we should meet up in different places for the lessons, instead of the school library."

"Oh," Rin said blushing. _I guess I still need to learn more about him. He talks without giving me much hints at what he wants or likes. I wonder if I can even be friends with him. _

"I'll be choosing our next location. We can meet here in the parking lot, after school." He stated firmly. Rin nodded seeing no problem in changing locations.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." He turned around and walked off to his motorcycle. Ever since the incident with Kagome's mother, he hadn't offered to drive her home.

Rin hesitantly took a step forward, debating whether she should let him walk off. She wasn't quite yet ready to admit to him that she was not an ordinary girl, but she could apologize for the tension she created between them.

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was walking over to him. She probably forgot to ask him something. Rin stood next to his motorcycle. Sesshomaru was already sitting on it.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"Umm, I want to apologize for my behavior at the dinner we had in your house. I uh… I wanted to talk with you and get to know you better…but I was worried you didn't want to talk to me, after my mother scolded you for giving me a ride home. "Rin said with a small smile.

"You don't need to apologize. I noticed the way you stared in my direction. I thought perhaps your mother prohibited you to talk to me." Sesshomaru truthfully revealed what he had thought. He noticed Rin's embarrassed blush, when he had mentioned that he knew she had been sneaking glances at him.

"What? Oh, no! I really am-"

"Stop apologizing." Sesshomaru interjected.

"Eh… well I hope we can become good friends, now that we put some misunderstandings behind us." Rin said with a happy grin.

"Sure, we can become good friends." He offered, placidly.

"Really," Rin's voice came out surprised, but also ecstatic.

"I'll see you, tomorrow, Sesshomaru." Rin said giving him a small wave, before turning around and walked off.

She looked down to glance at her watch remembering that she was supposed to meet with Sarah, today. After that hair spray painting incident, she and Sarah had become good friends. They weren't close, but they were still getting to know one another. It made her happy to know that Sarah wasn't a bad person.

XXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: <strong>In case, anyone got confused Sarah's father is not president of the states. He is the owner of a big corporate construction site and, also happens to own the High school campus. He is very rich, and strict with his wife and Sarah. And, also Rin wants to keep her vocation a secret, because she thinks people will judge her. So, for the moment Sesshomaru doesn't know about her vocation. The only ones that know about Rin's vocation: the Higurashi family, people she knows in the convent and those in her hometown, and Mr. Hiroshi. Please don't forget to review! =3


	8. A debt to Pay

**This chapter is not as long as I was planning and I'm sorry if it ends on a cliffhanger. Please continue to support me.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or songs mentioned, here.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter seven:<strong> A debt to Pay

* * *

><p>Rin applied a little bit of lip gloss, before walking inside the karaoke room. Sarah had rented a karaoke room for the evening. She was having a small party with a couple of friends. They would be ordering food and drinks, and singing songs, until they were tired out.<p>

It sounded like fun, and it would also be Rin's first official party. She had never been to a party, before. The more she lived the life of an ordinary girl with school problems, and trying to make friends. She would wish it were real, and that she could stay here with her new family.

Her mother superior didn't know about this. But, she had made two big promises to the only two remaining relatives she had left. She felt kind of guilty living a normal life, knowing that she was exposing her life to danger.

As hard as she tried, she knew she couldn't go against the promises of her aunt and uncle. Sooner, or later, she would have to go back to the convent.

"Rin, I'm so glad you made it." Sarah exclaimed, excitedly. She ushered Rin into a seating lounge.

Rin was bought out of her reverie, when Sarah placed a menu on Rin's lap. "Go ahead and order anything you like. Kyle's going to start singing, first. I'll make sure to introduce you to everyone, before the party's over, okay."

Sarah then wandered off to assist a girl, who was waving over to catch Sarah's attention. Rin smiled in the direction of some curious stares, she received from guests that were invited to the party.

_I wonder if I'm dressed okay for the occasion._ She wondered, but dismissed it when the list of delicious food caught her attention. Since she started living with the Higurashi's, she has had the time to try many delicious recipes, but she doesn't remember seeing this particular type of food, before.

_What does a milkshake, taste like? What is this, I wonder?_

_Xxx_

"Wah, Rin is so lucky!" Kagome stretched out on her bed. "She gets to go to a party."

"Meow," Buyo replied back to his master's whining.

"Buyo, what should I do?" Kagome asked her cat. She wasn't surprised to not get a response from her fat kitty. She sat up and glanced warily at her curtained window. _'I doubt they would be out there selling, who know what, to people. Or, would they?'_

She stood up and tip-toe her way over, before sliding the curtain a little bit to the side. She looked over to the Shikon's lawn and found it empty of activity.

'_What are you doing, Kagome?'_ She chided herself. She pulled away noticing her phone beeping. Kagome went over to her phone stand practicing her cat walk. She had received a text from Sango. It said to meet her outside. Sango was inviting her to hang out.

"Looks like I'm not going to be bored, anymore." Kagome commented casually to Buyo, before she grabbed some Capri pants and her red jacket.

She made her way downstairs, after telling her mother that she was going out to hang out with Sango. Her mother had given her the okay, just telling her to not stay out all night.

Sango waved over to Kagome, "Glad, you could make it."

"I'm just glad that you invited me out." Kagome said.

"So, where are we going?"

"We're going to a concert. Miroku will be here shortly with your date." Sango said, her hands playing with a button on her shirt.

"Sango, you're making me go on a blind date? That's not fair." Kagome hmphed, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm just doing what you did to me. You helped me get together with Miroku. So, I'm going to help you get together with Inuyasha Shikon. And, don't you dare deny it. I can see how you stare at him." Sango stated with a serious look.

"But..." Kagome murmured feeling uneasy. It was true, she did like Inuyasha more than she should, but she hardly talks with that boy. Their tutoring sessions were tense and irritating. He didn't seem to want to talk to her, and he hardly gave her a glance over.

Inuyasha was the type of guy, she should stay away from. She would be better off going on a date with Mike. He had a handsome smile.

"Ah, here they come. And, don't worry, you look pretty." Sango said, giving her best friend a squeeze on the shoulder. Kagome sighed, before replacing her frown with a small smile. _'Here goes nothing.'_

Miroku and Inuyasha walked outside and into the Shikon's outdoor porch. They walked down the steps and crossed the lawn heading over to Kagome and Sango. The girls were waiting next to Miroku's car.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha stare at her with indifference making her feel agitated, but she tried to contain it. _'Sheesh, he sees me and the first thing he does is stare at me with those intent golden eyes of his, with a bored look. That guy has some nerve!'_

"Alright, well I'm sure you've all met before, but this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Sango, my girlfriend, and my good friend, Kagome. She'll be your date for tonight."

"Hello!" Sango said giving Inuyasha a friendly handshake.

"Hi, nice to meet you," He replied back. Sango noted, he sounded a bit gruff, but decided to not comment on it.

Kagome stared silently at Inuyasha, who made no attempt to greet her. Miroku noticed the awkward silence between them and decided to intervene.

"Alright, we better get going. We don't want to be late for the concert." Miroku said as he let Inuyasha and Kagome get inside the backseats, before helping Sango inside the passenger seat. He then made his way over to the driver seat.

Kagome brushed her leg accidently against Inuyasha's pant, as she sat down inside the car.

"Hey, watch it." Inuyasha whispered with a scowl on his face.

Kagome frowned, before leaning over to whisper to him," Sorry, it was just an accident. Why are you so cold towards me? I haven't done anything to you."

Inuyasha crossed his arms against his chest, looking off to the side.

"I guess you're not going to answer my question. Hopefully, you be able to entertain me, tonight, because I'm bored. Let's see if you can-"

Her words were cut off, when she felt Inuyasha place a hand on top of her hand, which rested on her thigh. She had almost squeaked, but held it back.

"You know, you look much cuter, when you're mad." Inuyasha confessed with a smirk. Kagome blushed slightly, before she glared at him. She was tempted to slap him across the face, but she held back.

She glanced towards the front seats, and noticed Sango and Miroku talking amongst each other, giving them their own personal space.

"I'll get you back." Kagome whispered, back.

"I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha challenged. He was surprised that he was actually enjoying her company and her radical behavior. _'She's much more interesting than I first thought.'_

_XXX_

* * *

><p>"I love you like a love song, baby." Sarah sang into the microphone. Her friends cheered her off as she sang the rest of the song with the upbeat tune playing in the background.<p>

Rin cheered occasionally as she enjoyed watching people sing to their favorite songs. Some people didn't sound so great, but the thought that they gave it their best was what counted. Rin thought Sarah sounded great. The girl had a pretty voice.

She took a sip of her mango desert drink, before setting it aside on the table. "Hey, why don't you sing next?" Nick suggested.

"Umm, I don't know." Rin said, feeling shy to go up and sing a song. She was really accustomed to singing with the chorus group, when she sang on Sunday mass. She didn't know if she could sing a solo.

"Ah, come on. I want to hear you sing. Hey cousin, let your pretty friend here, sing next." Nick suggested in a loud voice.

"Sure," Sarah said, before walking over to Rin. "Come on Rin, I want to hear you sing, too." Sarah helped Rin stand in front of everyone. "Can I choose the song for you?"

Rin nodded feeling a little self-conscious. She suddenly felt her skirt dress to short. She had a white small belt just above her hips. Her white boots made her feel really tall.

Sarah fumbled across the lists of songs, before she found a good song for her friend. "Here, you can sing, little too much by Natasha Bedingfield."

Rin took the microphone from Sarah, and waited for the cue from the karaoke machine to start singing the first verse of the song. The tempo of the song was nice, and she found it easy to go with the tune of the song.

Sarah was left speechless when she heard Rin sing. She had a really breathtaking voice. Her vocals sounded as if she's been singing her whole life.

'_Maybe Kagura is right. Rin is a little too perfect. I wonder if she has a flaw…'_ Sarah found herself thinking, enviously. She instantly noticed her thoughts and willed for the emotion to go away. She didn't want to be the bad person. Kagura had tainted her with some bad influence, and she hoped that one day, she could get rid of them.

Sarah wandered to the back of the room noticing that time was almost up. She had only rented the room for five hours. It was already ten- thirty. She then noticed that the guest that she had been waiting for the whole evening finally arrived.

Sesshomaru walked inside the room with two friends trailing behind him. Rin was the first person he noticed. She looked so different tonight. She didn't look plain to him. There was a shine on her that he couldn't deter where it had come from.

"She looks familiar. I swear I've seen those legs, before." Kouga speculated, as he thought deeply. Ayame huffed, before hitting him on the shoulder. "We shouldn't even be here. Come on, let's leave."

"Aha!" Kouga said as it dawned on him. "She's the girl that was riding behind you, Sesshomaru, when you did that wheelie on the expressway. Damn, she's good looking."

Sesshomaru gave an annoyed glare at Kouga. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you inside here."

Sarah cleared her throat catching the newcomers' attention.

"Sarah, I just stopped by to see how you were faring." Sesshomaru said, as he condensed his apology through passive amiability.

"I'm fine. The party is just about over. I'm sorry, I can't offer you any drinks." Sarah said apologetic. She was so happy to know Sesshomaru cared enough to stop by.

"Che, that sucks. Hey Sesshomaru, we'll be waiting for you outside." Kouga said, before he dismissed himself. Ayame stared at Sarah apologetically, "I'm sorry about his rude attitude."

Ayame, then walked off to go find Kouga and give him a verbal lash out.

"I recognize Ayame, but I don't think I've ever seen him, before." Sarah said, hoping to make small talk with Sesshomaru. She noticed Rin's song finished and people were clapping in Rin's direction.

"Kouga doesn't attend high school. He's a friend from work." Sesshomaru explained, curtly.

"Ah, yes, you mentioned to me that you work part-time for your father." Sarah said with a curt nod.

A co-worker from the Karaoke walked inside the room and made his way over to Sarah motioning to the time on his watch, and waving the bill in his hand.

"Ms. Hitomi, the renting space is just about to expire. We will give you ten minutes to cordially dismiss your party. I'll be in the reception waiting for you to pay the bill." Shippo, a young fox demon, announced with a polite voice.

"Okay, thank you so much," Sarah said, before Shippo dismissed himself.

Sarah asked Sesshomaru to wait for her, before turning her attention back to her guests. "Everyone, I would like to thank you for coming tonight. But, I'm sad to announce that the party has come to an end. Please be careful on the way home."

The crowd made bustling noises as they went and picked their things, before saying goodbye to Sarah. She attended everyone with politeness.

"Thanks for inviting me to the party, Sarah."

"It was a good party!"

"Hey, let's do this again, another time."

"See ya later, cousin." Nick said, as he walked passed by Sarah with a leather jacket draped over his shoulder.

"Sure," Sarah answered, before noticing Rin was missing. "Um, hey Nick, did you see where Rin went to?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I think I heard her say she was going to the girl's restroom." Nick answered, before he took his leave.

"Thanks," She called out, before returning her attention to Sesshomaru.

Kagura watched as Rin walked inside the girl's public restrooms. She smiled cheerfully playing with the strap of her purse.

Kagura walked over to the reception desk placing her purse on the marbled desk. She turned in the number key of the karaoke room she rented.

"Here you go," Kagura said, amiably.

"Thank you," Shippo said as he took the key, and checked the chart filled with the required information for the bill expenses.

"Miss, you informed me that Ms. Harada will be paying for the expenses, correct?" Shippo asked the procedural questions.

"Yes, that's right. Actually, Rin just left to use the girl's restroom, but she'll be passing by here soon. Ha-ha, she's can be a little airheaded sometimes, so if you could remind her again to pay the bill. I would appreciate it." Kagura said, briefly touching his hand.

Shippo stared at the woman, curiously. He usually wouldn't accept this kind of methods to be used to pay the bill, but they had received a phone call from Rin Harada and her identification card making it eligible to proceed with this method.

"Have a good evening!" Kagura said, before she picked up her purse and walked out of the building with a triumph smile.

Rin stepped out of the restroom passing by some karaoke rooms. She inadvertently heard some cleaning ladies talking. "Wow, this people sure like to waste food. I mean look at this mess." "I know, I mean why order expensive food on the menu, if they're not going to eat it."

Rin caught a peek of the room filled with plates and drinks, spread out. The karaoke machine was still playing music in the background.

She wondered about what kind of party it was, before she spotted Sesshomaru and Sarah heading to the reception room.

'_Maybe, I should call out to them. Mm, maybe not,_ 'Rin gave it a second thought.

Rin stopped by the karaoke room to check she didn't leave anything behind, before she headed to the reception room.

Sarah paid for the bill with her Master Credit Card, before she bid her goodbyes to the worker. She walked out of the building where Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Sesshomaru, but I think I'll wait for Rin to come out. I'm going to offer her a ride home." Sarah said facing her companion.

"Alright, take care." Sesshomaru said, before he noticed that the young fox demon had stopped Rin and was talking to her. He couldn't make out her expression through the glass door, but he could tell by her body language that she was uncomfortable.

"Something's happening," he announced to Sarah. Sarah turned and spotted Rin arguing with the young man named Shippo.

"Yes, you're right. I'm going to check it out." Sarah said as she left Sesshomaru, and walked back into the building.

"But, what do you mean I have to pay for this total amount of money. I didn't rent or buy anything." Rin stated with a frown.

"I'm sorry miss, but someone indicted us that you would be paying for the expense costs. I even received your identification card. We can't let you leave until you pay the expenses." Shippo informed with a serious expression.

Deep inside, he felt really guilty. He should have trusted his gut instincts that that wind demon had been lying. But, he had nothing to prove it, except the girl's outbursts, but even then he needed someone to pay the costs. If he didn't get her to compensate, he would be screwed over by his boss and get fired.

"Who was it? Please tell me!" Rin exclaimed. "Who hates me so much to do such a terrible thing…" She whispered with raw emotion.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't get her information. We only have your information." Shippo said, as he showed the young woman the identification card in his possession.

Rin gasped when she recognized the identification card. Someone from school had stolen it from her on the first few days, she had arrived to town. She remembered that she had to resubmit another application to get another ID card.

"What is going on here?" Sarah intervened. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sarah, I'm so glad you're still here. P-please help me!" Rin begged as tears started forming at the edge of her eyes.

"I can't let the young lady, leave. Ms. Harada has a debt to pay. I will resort to calling the police if she doesn't pay the amount that corresponds." Shippo said masking his sympathy for the girl.

"What! But, Rin was at my party the whole time. She couldn't owe any debt. Let me see that!" Sarah demanded.

Shippo hesitated, but he handed the chart to the well influenced girl. Sarah read the information off the chart noticing how the bill was accurately made out for Ms. Harada to pay the amount of one thousand dollars.

Sarah bit her bottom lip, before setting the bill down on the desk counter. _Kagura definitely has something to do with this. She only rented the room for one hour, but she ordered a lot of food service and expensive beverages. She really is a cunning bitch using Rin's identification card to get away with this!_

"I'm sorry, Rin. But I can't help you. I already passed my credit card limit that my father has restricted on me." Sarah said with an apologetic face. She really did want to help, but she would only get in more trouble with her strict father, if she did.

"I…. It's okay, you tried." Rin said with her face facing the floor.

"I'm really sorry," Shippo said in a low voice, before he picked up the phone to call the police.

He pressed the first dial button with hesitation. Shippo had been hoping he wouldn't have to resort to such extremes. Ms. Harada really looked like such a kind girl.

"I'll pay the bill," Sesshomaru announced, breaking the thick atmosphere.

He walked over to the reception desk counter and handed his Visa credit card. Sarah had moved to the side to let him pass. Shippo put down the phone back into the receiver, before tentatively taking the credit card. He swiped the card against the transaction machine.

Shippo didn't know if this was against contracts, but he didn't really care. He processed the card and asked his customer for his signature.

Sesshomaru signed the transaction and waited patiently for the fox demon to return his credit card and the receipt.

"Thank you," Shippo said, with an edgy voice. The demon's aura scared him of what he was capable of doing to him.

"Umm, Miss, I apologize for treating you so badly, but you must understand that it is part of my job." Shippo apologized, before he retreated and headed into the back room. He felt like sulking in a corner after that scenario.

"It's okay." Rin whispered audibly.

Rin was still in shock in realizing that their really were horrible people out in this world, intent on destroying others.

Her first teardrop went plop against the tile floor.

"Talk to me. I know about your problems. "

Rin stared at Sesshomaru with watery eyes, before she closed the distance between them. She allowed her hand to bunch up in front of his shirt. Tears streamed down her face as she pressed her body closer to him.

"Sesshomaru," Rin cried out, before her voice became muffled. She sobbed into his shirt, her body shaking as Sesshomaru placed comforting hands around her shoulders.

"Hush," He muttered, before embracing the girl in his arms.

Sarah closed her eyes wishing she could disappear. She didn't want to see this. Sesshomaru was supposed to be hers, not Rin's.

'_Please, don't comfort her in front of me. Please….'_


	9. My Heart is breaking

**New chapter! I don't have much to share, except that the next chapter won't be posted until somewhere in March. Thanks, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review. I tend to update my stories once I feel people are interested, so if you like this or any of my stories, please review.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.<em>

* * *

><p>~Chapter eight: My Heart is breaking<p>

* * *

><p>Rin stared at Sesshomaru, a small smile on her lips. Sesshomaru could see the dry tear stains that were visible on her face.<p>

"Rin, I've noticed that you are being oppressed. Someone is trying to make your life, miserable. Why haven't you told, anyone? If you don't want to suffer anymore, you must put a stop to this."

"…I guess you're right. It's just that I didn't think it would lead to this." Rin said casting her face to the ground. She was sitting on top of Sesshomaru's motorcycle. Sesshomaru was standing three feet away from her. He had his arms crossed against his chest.

"The other day I noticed that your hair had been spray painted. I didn't mention it, because I didn't know what to say. "Sesshomaru stared at her with a serious expression.

"Ah, that." Rin touched her hair remembering the purple paint. "Don't worry, I'm okay." Rin answered, feeling a little shy at his bold truthfulness. He had cared for her wellbeing, but he hadn't known how to express it.

"I want you to answer me with the truth. How long have you been tormented at school?"

"Umm, it's been about three months." Rin said, noticing his gaze refine.

She waved her hands in front of her, "Don't worry, they were just minor pranks, but lately they have become more aggressive and… hurtful."

"Do you have any idea of who it might be?" Sesshomaru's gaze was dangerous.

"N… no, I don't." Rin reached out to place a hand on his arm. "Please, don't worry about my problems. I promise that I will be more careful, and I will talk about this problem with my family."

"Mh, it's a start. " Sesshomaru seemed satisfied by her words.

"You are adopted, right?" Sesshomaru asked, afterwards. He remembered hearing her tell his father that she was adopted. Her real surname was Harada, not Higurashi.

"…Yes, I'm adopted, but only for a year." Rin answered feeling odd telling him, this.

"You're being adopted for a year? Is this some new system or something from the adoption agency? I've never heard of such a thing. I thought only foster homes did that sort of thing." Sesshomaru asked, filled with curiosity.

"I guess you could say that. My, umm previous guardian wanted me to experience the wonders of this city, and get the opportunity to have a real family." Rin said smiling widely. She thought about Kaede and her warm, comforting hands.

"Your life is such a mystery." Sesshomaru uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on top of Rin's.

"It doesn't have to be a mystery. You can talk with me. That's what friends are for." Rin smiled again, the feeling of sorrow vanishing. She felt at ease with Sesshomaru around.

"That's true," he closed the distance around them. He placed his arms around her waist and lifted her up before settling her down on her feet. Rin blushed furiously. _'Why do I get the feeling that he wants to be more than friends.'_

'_Wait, what am I thinking? I can't be interested in him in that way.'_

"Rin, you better go home. I don't want your mother to get mad, again." He said with a playful grin. He was reminding her about how her mom got after him for giving her a ride home on his motorcycle.

Rin laughed lightly, "Okay,"

"Thank you for comforting me and bringing me home." Rin said her hands fiddle with her belt.

"It wasn't a problem." Sesshomaru answered looking to the side.

Rin could have sworn he had become bashful at the mention of him comforting her. His arms had felt so protective around her.

She walked around him and started up the driveway of her house. Rin hoped her mother was asleep and hadn't gone to peek out the window. How would she explain to her that she had been hanging outside with Sesshomaru?

'_The only way of explaining would be to tell the truth.'_

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out. Rin stopped in her trek and turned sideways to face him. "Yes,"

"Tomorrow, are you still going to tutor me? Or, will you not be attending school." He asked, his deep suave voice reaching her ears.

"Ah, yes, don't worry I'll be there." Rin answered, before she turned back to rummage around her purse looking for her house key.

"Good night, Rin,"

She heard the roar of his motorcycle, before he sped away.

'_He called me mysterious, but I personally think he is the mysterious person.'_

_Xxx_

Ayame was sitting on top of some cargo boxes. She polished the silver pistol with her blue bandanna. _'I wonder if he'll come.'_

A bright light and the sound of a motorcycle engine reached her. _'Well, speak of the devil, he's here. '_

The red head jumped down from her seat and walked over to greet Sesshomaru. The roads were lit with bright lights as cars and motorcycles were strewn along the sides of the road. Loud music played in the background. Different kind of demons chatted and showed off their vehicles to other competitors.

Tonight, they were having two individual races in the outskirts of the city. The first race was designated for drivers that owned cars, and the second race was for motorcyclists. The East organization hosting this race had set the race to start five minutes past midnight. They didn't have to worry about the cops. Onigumo, one of the hosts of the party had made sure to hire some henchmen to take care of the police.

"Glad, you could make it. I thought you weren't coming." Ayame said in a worried voice.

"Well, I'm here." Sesshomaru replied back.

"Kouga and Kida are around here, somewhere. Do you want me to go look for them?" Ayame asked as she stood six feet away from the dog demon. She was happy to assist Sesshomaru. No wild rumors about her cheating on Kouga with his best friend were going to stop her from being friends with Sesshomaru.

"No, it's okay." He said, before noticing the gun in Ayame's hand.

"You're carrying that gun, again. Who are you planning to kill this time?"

Ayame scoffed, "No one, you know I just carry this gun to scare away the lechers."

"It's a good thing you know how to protect yourself. Useless, weak girls don't appeal me." Kouga said with a grin. He walked past Ayame, pulling on her white fur tail.

"Ouch," Ayame protested with a blush on her face.

'Damn Kouga, he knows my tail is a sensitive spot. If he weren't my boyfriend, I would have already shot him in the head for touching me inappropriately. I mean, it's not like I can get into trouble with the state law. 'Ayame thought stubbornly.

In this generation, everyone knew that a new law had been passed down. The law allowed demons to carry weapons. If by some circumstance they were put under dangerous circumstances, they were allowed to use self-defense using their weapon. But, they were not allowed to use their demonic powers.

If one were to use their demonic power, they would be banished and sent to a prestige jail without receiving trial. This law also protected humans from demons. A demon was not allowed to use weapons or demonic power to kill humans.

At first, Ayame hadn't liked this new law, but after the incident of being raped, she had become grateful for the law. The law had protected her from being sent to jail after killing her rapist. She had shot him with the gun that resided in her hands.

"Did you hear me, Ayame?" Kouga touched his girlfriend's shoulder shaking her out of her memories.

"Sorry about that, Kouga. I was thinking about something." Ayame smiled, apologetically.

"What were you thinkin'?" Kouga asked.

"I'll tell you later. We should get going. The first race is about to start any minute, now." Ayame mentioned the race, awakening Kouga's ego.

"That's right. Sesshomaru, you better prepare yourself. This time, we're having a fair race between us. I'll win for sure." Kouga chuckled.

"What are we going to bet, this time around?" Sesshomaru asked, interested in the gaining's.

"I'll be betting my new car. If you beat me, you can have my new car. If I beat you, you're going to give me that motorcycle." Kouga pointed at Sesshomaru's bike.

"Deal," Sesshomaru felt confident that he would not loose.

Kouga glowered at Sesshomaru, before grabbing Ayame's hand and walked off with her. "Later," she laughed out loud.

Sesshomaru started up the engine of his motorcycle, again. He silently hoped that this race would help him forget for a while about Rin and her problems. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

Sarah drove down the expressway hearing loud rock music. Her mouth was curved into a frown as she thought long and hard about her decision. 'I don't want to make this decision, but I must. I don't want to hurt, anyone. I'm going to have to forget about my love for Sesshomaru.'

She stared into her right rear mirror, before changing lanes and exiting off the highway. She passed two yellow lights, before making a turn into an apartment complex. She parked her car in the guest area, before she got out of her red Porsche car.

She stared at her wrist watch, watching time ticking away. Sarah finally found her courage one minute past midnight. She walked up to an apartment and knocked on the mahogany door.

A man she did not recognize opened the door. He stared her down for a minute, before he turned to shout behind him. "Kagura, I'm leaving. I'll deposit to you, tomorrow."

Sarah moved to the side allowing the man to walk off. He had left the door open for her to enter.

She was about to call out to Kagura, but saw that she didn't need to. Kagura came into view as she stood in front of her door. "Sarah, what are you doing here? Don't tell me that you missed me. I heard you had a party tonight, and I wasn't invited."

"Who was that man?" Sarah asked.

"He's just a friend that helps me pay my finances. I call him, Hiro." Kagura informed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I came to inform you that your plan failed. Rin was saved from your fraud. "Sarah said with a pleasing smile on her lips.

"What do you mean?" Kagura's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sesshomaru paid her debt."

"What! Impossible!" Kagura hissed in anger.

"Get inside here!" Kagura grabbed Sarah by the arm and jerked her inside. She slammed the door shut, before she walked over to her fridge. She took out a can of beer.

Sarah felt uncomfortable being inside Kagura's apartment. She knew Kagura lived by herself. The wind demon had been left with the debts' of her family, after their deaths.

She sat down a nearby lounging couch and placed her hands on top of her lap.

"That girl needs to go to hell." Kagura commented wryly.

"….Kagura, I think you should leave Rin alone. She isn't a bad person. Sure, she is strange and keeps a lot to herself, but I don't think she deserves to be tormented." Sarah pleaded, her face cast down.

"Leave her alone. You say,"

"You also treated Rin like shit." Kagura said, reminding Sarah of the pranks she pulled on Rin.

"But, that's because…" Sarah raised her head to stare at Kagura with an angry glare. "YOU FORCED ME!"

"Before Rin came to our school, you used to bully me. You took advantage of my prestige as the president's daughter. Don't think I have forgiven you just because you promoted me to become your partner."

Kagura's mouth became pursed in annoyance. 'Sarah is actually defying me. Who does this brat think she is?'

"It looks like Sesshomaru is falling in love with her. This is starting to become too risky…" Kagura crushed the empty can of beer in her hands. She took out a lighter and a cigarette from the kitchen counter. She lighted the cigarette and inhaled the smoke. She blew the smoke out through her mouth.

"Kagura, are you really doing all this to gain Sesshomaru's love. I'm also in love with Sesshomaru. But, that doesn't mean I want to inflict pain on others." Sarah said, tears pricking her eyes.

Kagura walked over to Sarah and kneeled down in front of the woman. "Go home, Sarah. I will call on you, if I need you to do one of my dirty jobs. I trust that you won't go against me."

Kagura's hands had a firm grip on Sarah's face. Sarah's face restrained from the pain being inflicted. "I will hurt you, if I find that you have betrayed me. "

She raised the cigarette and pressed it hard against Sarah's bare shoulder. Sarah winced at the burning sensation. Once the cigarette was put out, Kagura tossed it away.

Kagura let go of Sarah's face and stood up, before walking away. "Get out!"

Sarah stood up with trembling legs, before she walked out of the apartment. She made her way back to the car and sat down inside it. She slammed her hands against the steering wheel in anger.

"I'm supposed to be protecting myself! Instead, I am only dragging myself down. That demon is slowly pulling me into hell. "Sarah bawled out, pressing her forehead against the cold leather.

'_The first time I met her, she said she wanted to be my friend. But she was only deceiving me.'_

X-Flashback-X

"Let's be good friends, Sarah." Kagura embraced Sarah, they both stood inside the girl's restroom.

Sarah was shocked. Ever since she started attending high school, no one wanted to be her friend, because they were afraid of her father's influences.

But then, Kagura arrived. She was a transfer student from another school. Kagura became popular in just a short notice of two weeks from her arrival.

Sarah lost her happy smile when she noticed two girls walk inside the restroom. They had locked the door behind them.

Kagura released Sarah from her embrace and walked over to stand in front of the mirror. "Sarah, I would like you to meet my two other friends. "

"Hi, I'm Emmi." The first girl introduced herself. She flashed a pair of scissors in her hands at Sarah's direction.

"Hello, my name is Lilli." She had black hair with red streaks. She was carrying a stylist, makeup kit with her.

"Sarah, I don't have money to pay my monthly rent. I heard your daddy is filthy rich. Do you think I could borrow some money from you?" Kagura asked. She dabbed color to her lips with a red lipstick tube.

"Umm, well we hardly know each other…" Sarah took two steps back.

"I'm sorry to say this, but that was the wrong answer." Kagura said as she snapped her fingers.

Emmi approached Sarah and didn't hesitate to cut off Sarah's long hair. Long strands of black hair crumpled down to the floor. "I'd be glad to give you a new hairstyle."

Sarah released a cry of horror. Her hands reached up to grab strands of her uneven hair.

"Lilli, I'm bored. Entertain me!" Kagura said using her sweet tone.

"Sarah, don't worry. I am an expert at monster makeup." Lilli said as she approached Sarah that was cornered in a restroom stall.

"Please, stop!" Sarah begged.

X-end-of-flashback-X

'_The only thing keeping me sane is hope. Hope, that one day someone will save me from this nightmare.'_

XXX

* * *

><p>The school bell rang allowing the students to walk outside of their classrooms and head towards their next class. Crowds of friends and the occasional cliques would form throughout the hallways sharing their daily dose of gossip.<p>

Sango walked down the hallways by herself. Her boyfriend Miroku had gotten into trouble with his home room teacher and had gotten sent to the administration department. So, instead of being here with her, he was locked inside an office getting a lecture from the principal.

'I haven't seen Kagome or Rin, either. I wonder if they decided to skip school, today.' Her forehead creased as she concentrated solely about her friends' whereabouts.

Sango felt a tap on her shoulder catching her attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Souten. She was surprised to see her old friend. They haven't talked in a long while.

"What's up, Sango? Sorry, that I have been missing our friendly chats. I've been busy preparing for the state competitions." Souten's black hair was wavy on the ends.

"Souten, it's so nice to see. " Sango smiled, amiably.

"Naw, don't worry about it. I know you've been busy with your figure skating practice." Sango said, dismissing Souten's apology.

"So, hey, I saw the drawings at the art showcase. I thought they were really neat. I think Class A did a pretty good job. "Souten said, trying to catch up with the daily gossips.

"Yeah, they did a great job. Did you get to see my drawing?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, it was really creative. " Souten complemented.

Sango and Souten walked outside into the courtyard and chatted about old times and tried to use their free recess to catch up.

They turned the corner of a hallway and Sango was relieved to see Kagome and Rin. Both girls waved in her direction, before they joined Sango and Souten.

"Hi! Sorry, we were late." Rin greeted cheerfully. Today, she was wearing a white v neck shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. The jeans had small jagged tears as its design pattern.

"Where were you, two? You don't usually come to school so late." Sango asked, demanding an answer.

"Well, we were just dealing with a family problem. Don't worry about it." Kagome replied back half-hearted. She released a small sigh feeling guilt for keeping a secret from Sango. _'I guess it can't be helped. Rin doesn't want to worry Sango with her dilemma. I'm still a little bit hurt that Rin never told me that she is being bullied in school. I can't believe she didn't want to tell us. I hope we'll be able to find a way to put a stop to this problem.'_

Ayame appeared behind them and draped her arms casually around Kagome and Sango. "What's up, girls? Did you miss me?"

"Nope, you're a total jerk. You keep ditching us." Kagome replied with a playful smile. Sango only gave Ayame a meaningful glare telling her that she was not happy with her friend's attitude.

Souten and Rin didn't know too much about Ayame's life, but they did consider her a friend, nonetheless.

"I'm sorry. I promise, I won't be a bad friend, anymore." Ayame apologized. Her hands pressed together in a pleading manner.

"You better keep to your promise." Kagome chided.

"So what are you girls, doing?" Ayame asked, curiously.

"Souten and I were just talking about rumors and sharing our opinions about them." Sango answered her hand on her hip. She flipped her brunette hair to the side pulling it away from her face.

"Mh, I see."

"Well, I don't know if you girls would mind, but I want to go see the drawings and paintings that were posted up in the art gallery. I heard that Kagome's drawing was selected. "Rin informed her friends. Her eyes shone with excitement.

"We should go and check it out. It'll be fun, "Souten agreed trying to pursue the others.

"I don't know…" Kagome feeling embarrassed.

It didn't take too much persuasion for them to go inside the art department and walk inside the art gallery. The doors were open for students to walk inside and admire the art projects.

Kagome smiled to herself. She felt at ease hanging out with her friends. She loved to see them joke around, being able to hear their joyous laughter, and be able to feel the love they offered to one another. Her friends' smiles were the most important thing to Kagome. _'I'm grateful to have such good friends.'_

xxxx


	10. Cinderella

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate each one of them. I hope you'll enjoy this extra-long chapter. I also want to wish Tarah, a happy belated birthday! =3

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter nine: Cinderella's glass slipper<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin tugged on her jacket. The weather forecast today had predicted that a cold front would be storming its way, tonight. She noticed that the wind was becoming chilly. She was standing on the sidewalk, looking around the area for Sesshomaru. She didn't see his blue motorcycle parked inside the parking lot.<p>

'_Kagome was really upset about me lying, and keeping her in the dark about me being bullied. She does have the right to be upset. I should have trusted her more. I'm sorry, Kagome. I promise I will make it up to you.'_

Rin thought silently in deep thought. She noticed an expensive car stop near the side of the curb. The window rolled down to reveal Sesshomaru. She was surprised to see him driving a car, instead of his dangerous motorcycle.

"Get in," Sesshomaru said, casually. He unlocked the passenger door of the car. Today, he had decided to show off his new car. Well, it had technically been Kouga's, but he lost the bet, and it now belonged to Sesshomaru.

"Umm, okay." Rin nodded, before she grabbed the door handle and pulled open the door. She stepped inside the luxurious car making sure to put on her seatbelt. She stared at Sesshomaru, who was concentrating on driving, before she stared at the scenery passing by her window.

"Rin, if you want to listen to music. You can turn on the radio." Sesshomaru informed his companion. Rin turned her attention to the small screen radio. She pushed a button activating the music programed playlist. She looked over some music not recognizing much. She didn't know too many songs or the music artist.

In the end, she chose to turn off the radio and make small talk with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, where are we going to go? You told me, you wanted to choose a new place we could use to study. Is it the public library?"

Sesshomaru's lips lifted a tad bit in amusement. "We are not going to study, today. I'm taking you to the park, and then to dinner."

"Huh?" Rin blinked at him.

"I would like to get to know you, better. I'm anticipating that this change of plans won't bother you." He expressed, glancing at her.

"N-no, but you tricked me." Rin replied with a pout. She felt a little shocked, but she knew Sesshomaru was not going to take her to a dangerous place. She trusted him.

'_I would think normal teenagers do this type of things, together.'_

"Don't stay too upset with me, okay." Sesshomaru said in a mellow tone.

Rin blushed at a loss of words. She noticed that he parked the car in a parking lot. Sesshomaru turned off the car and stepped out of the vehicle. Rin decided to do the same noticing that the park was across the street. She left her book bag inside the car seat.

"Are we going to cross the street?" Rin asked, walking to stand next to Sesshomaru. "Yeah, but first we're going inside here." He motioned to the store.

He took one of Rin's hands and held on to it, as he tugged her along with him. Rin followed him hesitantly inside the shop. The place was elegantly furnished with rows of shoes.

"Bring me the most beautiful shoes you can find for her," He informed the worker that was walking up to them with a smile.

The female nodded. "Of course, Mr. Shikon,"

Rin noticed the formality. _'Sesshomaru must come here, often.'_

Sesshomaru and Rin went to sit down in the seats provided for the customers. Rin fidgeted with a button on her jacket. "Sesshomaru, why are you making me try out shoes?"

"I've noticed your worn out, shoes. Besides, I want to buy you something." Sesshomaru answered, just as the female worker returned back with a brand of shoes. The boxes varied in different size as the female tried to predict what size Rin was.

The female worker opened the lid of each box revealing gorgeous shoes. Rin's eyes widened at the beautiful designs. She was mesmerized by them that she completely forgot to decline Sesshomaru's offer to buy them for her.

Rin tried a couple of shoes varying from high heel pumps to sneakers. The pumps had a genuine design to them. Some shoes had jewels attached or bedazzled glitter around the front, while others had a more natural look, but the shoes still had that striking display of beauty.

Sesshomaru watched contently as Rin became immersed with the different styles of shoes. He was glad that he was able to have the privilege of witnessing her wide smile and the twinkle in her eyes.

From past experience, he had become aware that fashionable heels seemed to be one of the fashion passions of a woman. However, he had been unsure if Rin had that type of passion for shoes. He'd seen her wear worn out shoes to school, and had thought constantly about why she didn't just go buy herself new shoes.

He figured it out eventually that Rin didn't seem interested in wasting money on petty things like that. She liked to conserve her things. Maybe, it had something to do with the fact that Rin grew up in foster homes.

Rin stared intently at a pair of t- strap sandals. They were crafted from beautiful fabric and were adorned with rhinestones. The sandals also had adjustable ankle strap with a buckle closure. Rin seemed to like them very much, but the brand name sounded too sophisticated making her worry about the price.

Then, she glanced at Sesshomaru with an inquisitive expression.

Sesshomaru smirked lightly in amusement. He picked up a pair of shoes from a designer box, and took off the wrapper paper. In his possession, he was holding a brand of Christian Louboutin Tsar 140 High Heel Satin Designer Shoes. Louboutin's designer shoes had ivory satin peep-toe platform pumps that seemed to strike a perfect balance of simple elegance.

Rin's attention landed on the detailed lace and the large white silk flower that was located on the peep toe section of the high heel shoes.

"May I?" He motioned to her bare feet.

Rin nodded her head, feeling dumbfounded. She watched him as he lifted her leg up and slipped on the elegant shoes on her feet.

'_They look so lovely, but surely they must cost more than the sandals I was fascinated on.'_

"It looks very glamorous and beautiful on your feet." Sesshomaru complemented her. He earnestly removed his hand away from her leg.

Rin smiled daintily, a blush glowing on her cheeks.

"Thank you,"

XXX

Kagome petted Buyo on her way out of the living room. She walked outside of her house and was not surprised to find Inuyasha sitting down on his front porch. She puffed out her chest and walked over to her neighbor's front yard.

Her shadow loomed over Inuyasha's hunched posture. Inuyasha quirked up an eyebrow and straighten his posture staring at Kagome in the eye. "Can I help you?"

"We both have a conversation pending, mister. You seriously don't like me, but still you shouldn't ditch our tutoring sessions. I'm starting to think that you seriously don't want to graduate. Aren't you ashamed? If your father knew that you were giving me this attitude, I swear he would be immensely displeased with you."

"Why are you always reminding me? I hate that about you. You sound like an old lady." Inuyasha retorted. He stared at Kagome with a defining stare.

"I. What?" Kagome blubbered out.

"You heard me." Inuyasha said, as he stood up and took a step forward. Kagome took a tentative step back, before she gave it a second thought. She instead took a step forward and pressed her breasts against his firm broad chest.

'He once told me that I looked cute to him when I get mad. That means he finds it amusing to play with my emotions. I swear I won't let this boy get the better of me.'

"So, I sound like an old lady, huh?" Kagome said repeating his earlier words. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine, then. I won't show any worry for your grades, anymore. "

Kagome ducked her head near his shoulder. Inuyasha gulped inaudible. _'Maybe, I went too far with my teasing. I admit she does have the right to reprimand me, but I just don't want to show I care. I don't want to drop my guard and get hurt again. She is just so irresistible. I think I like her a little too much than I first thought.'_

"Truth be told, I wanted to invite you to a party I was planning to host. But, I don't think I want to invite you, anymore." Kagome said lifting up her head. She had tears at the edge of her eyes, again. She took off her arms from his shoulders and stepped back.

"I don't think we will be able to be good neighbors. Inuyasha, it would have been nice to be friends, but I'm too upset to think about anything now." Kagome said, sniffling. She turned around and ran back inside her house without giving a second glance back at Inuyasha. She didn't get to see his melancholic expression.

She pressed her back against the front door. Kagome wiped off her fake tears, before smiling. "Hah! That will teach him. I bet he won't be teasing me, anymore."

She then glanced at her hands, before placing it on top of her heart. "I just hope I didn't go too far." _'I like him too much, but he really doesn't seem to like me. I should resign these feelings I feel for Inuyasha.'_

XXX

Rin stared at the juice box in her hands. She took contently a sip from the straw. The air breeze felt wonderful, but she was enjoying Sesshomaru's company, more. Sesshomaru was sitting next to her on the park bench.

He had brought them dinner in a nearby concession stand. The food had been delicious. She was really enjoying the afternoon.

"I guess it wasn't so bad to ditch studying, today. But we can't do this all the time. You have an exam coming up." Rin said. She stared contently at the children running by.

"Don't worry, I'm not that incompetent. I know my material, well enough." Sesshomaru noticed her attention on the fireworks the older kids were playing with. The fireworks seemed harmless enough.

Rin's attention seemed to be captivated on the Morning Glory. The sparklers had a beautiful array of colors.

"Well, that's true." Rin answered. Embarrassment formed on her cheeks.

"Fireworks are fun, but they can be dangerous, too." Sesshomaru assumed, recurring Rin's attention to the fireworks.

"Yes, they do look like fun. Although, I've never really been around fireworks, but I do have vast knowledge about different kind of scented candles and incense." Rin replied back.

"Mh, so you like candles, then?" He questioned her.

"Oh, yes, very much so." Rin answered as she thought back to Kaede and her companions from the convent.

"What else do you like?" Sesshomaru asks in earnest.

"Ah, well let's see. I used to sing in a choir at mass, back home. I also liked to help my mother-"Rin was saying, before she paused to correct herself. "I mean Kaede. She would let me help her make flower arrangements and prayer beads."

Rin had turned her body to face sideways. She had her gaze on Sesshomaru's face trying to read his expression. _'What does he think about me, now?'_

"Kaede was your guardian, before you came here to live with the Higurashi, right?" Sesshomaru noticed Rin's proximity to his face. _'Rin seems to have been brought up in a devout culture.'_

"Yes," Rin agreed followed by a small nod of the head.

"Rin, I hope you don't mind me asking you something more personal. What happened to your family?" Sesshomaru asked, choosing his words carefully.

"…Um, well my parents died in a car accident. I wasn't with them, when that accident happened." Rin explained in a low tone.

"I try not to think about them. It makes me feel sad, but I also have other memories that make me feel happy. But, you know it's sometimes nice to talk about these things with someone. I remember my mother used to always design pretty dresses for me to attend traditional tea ceremonies."

"But, when they died, I didn't have my mother to accompany me to the tea ceremony. I was sent alone, and when it came to the part where your mother was to guide you on a task. I didn't have anyone. Someone's mother had to come assist me."

"I'm sorry about your loss." Sesshomaru said, sincerely.

"How old were you when you lost them?" He asked, hesitant.

"I was five years old."

"So, you didn't have any relatives, unless Kaede…" He asked trying to understand Rin's personal life, a little bit better.

"Oh, no, Kaede isn't related to me. She took me in and gave me shelter, when my aunt and uncle disowned me." Rin informed him.

"Umm, Sesshomaru, I think I should start heading back home. It's getting late." Rin said as she stood up. She threw away a bag with their trash in the trash bin. She then offered her hand to him. Sesshomaru held her hand, after he stood up. He walked besides Rin as they silently enjoyed the view of the large trees spread around the park.

"Hey, it's a nice night for a walk." Sesshomaru mentioned. Maybe, the change of topic would help ease Rin's tense shoulders.

"Yup," Rin answered, smiling.

It wasn't a long walk, but they eventually reached Sesshomaru's parked car. Sesshomaru turned off the system alarm and opened the door for Rin. "Thanks."

Rin sat inside the car and buckled up her seatbelt. Sesshomaru walked around the car, before he too got inside and started up the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street. They both enjoyed the ride in silence just listening to the radio.

Eventually, Sesshomaru ended pulling up to the edge of Rin's driveway. Rin unbuckled herself, before turning to face Sesshomaru. "Thanks for the ride, Sesshomaru."

"It was no problem. I live next door, remember." Sesshomaru said with a hint of humor.

Rin laughed lightly, "That's true. Umm, well I know you said that I don't need to pay you back for the shoes or the debt, but I can't help but feel guilty. I promise, I'll find a way back to repay you for your gratitude and kindness."

"Rin, I already explained to you that I don't need you to repay me back. The one who needs to repay me back is that person who is bullying you. Don't worry; we'll eventually catch him or her." Sesshomaru assured Rin.

"Okay…" Rin said, still not feeling assured. _'I better leave, before I say anything dumb. Mh, well we are friends, so I guess it would be alright if I give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek, just like I've seen other people to do their friends.'_

"Come on, I'll walk you to your door." Sesshomaru offered.

"Uh, no that's okay." Rin hurriedly, answered. She leaned over to place a goodbye kiss on his cheek, but his head had moved closer to her. The change of movement caused Rin to accidently place her kiss on top of his lips.

They stared at one another, feeling the tension in the air. His lips touched her only for a few brief seconds, before they both pulled away apologizing, repeatedly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Rin said with flushed cheeks. Her voice almost sounded squeaky.

"It's alright, it was an accident." Sesshomaru said, brushing the incident off.

"Umm, g-goodbye," Rin said, before opening the door and getting out of the car. She made sure to take all her belongings with her.

Once Rin made it safely inside her house, she ran up the stairs and walked inside her room. She settled down her things on her bed mattress, before sitting next to them.

She was still rather shocked about that unexpected kiss_. 'I kissed him, but it's not like I meant it to be romantic. Oh, how should I act the next time I see him?'_

Rin let a sigh escape her mouth. She lay down on her back. She thought back to the conversation about her parents. She wondered how her aunt and uncle were faring. She thought constantly about them. Even though, they hadn't wanted her, she still cared for them.

+Flashback+

Rin's aunt, Marion, walked up to five year old Rin. She patted the child's head trying to comfort her. Marion's husband Collin was sitting next to Rin, holding one of her small hands in his own hand.

"Rin, I am truly sorry that you had to lose both of your parents in the accident, but we all have to move on, eventually. It is for the best." Marion said in a soft voice.

"But, aunt…" Rin pleaded.

"Look, Rin, it's been a month already. We were waiting for the right time to tell you about our decision, but we realize that it might never come. So we are going to tell you the truth, directly." Collin spoke as he squeezed Rin's small hand, lightly.

"Rin, Collin and I, well we just aren't ready to take care of children. So, we've decided that it would be best if we send you to a convent seminary. You will be better protected there. I know that these people will take good care of you. I'm pretty sure my sister would have agreed with me, if she were still alive."

Marion smiled faintly staring down at Rin's confused expression.

"I'm going to live in a convent seminary…." Rin repeated her aunt's words trying to register the news.

"But, I want to stay with you." Rin cried.

"Rin, we would have liked to have you here with you, but the circumstance won't allow it. You see, when your parents died that night, they weren't the only ones that lost their lives. The family they collided with also lost their life. The accident was very gruesome and terrible."

"On the day of your parent's funeral, we received a notice that your parents were charged guilty of homicide murder. So you see we just can't keep you under such circumstances." Collin informed Rin. He knew that Rin was still small, but he was sure that the girl could comprehend what they were getting to.

"Mom and dad killed someone." Rin's voice trembled.

"Rin, the family that died weren't human. They were demons. Collin and I think that someone might come after your life to take revenge. It is not uncommon nowadays for things like this to happen. We have informed the police, but they won't be of much help on this matter." Marion said, attentively.

"You'll be safe in the convent seminary. That is one of the main reason we're also sending you, there." Collin added, after an inevitable silence.

"Rin, you must promise me that you must never leave the convent seminary. I don't want you to put your life at risk." Marion took hold of Rin's free hand.

"Surely, if someone would want to harm you, they would never think to find you in a convent." Collin assured Rin.

"Rin, you must also promise me to never fall in love with a demon. It will only bring you misery. Please, stay away from them. I do not know if my sister and brother in law were really innocent, but I would feel more assured if you didn't interact with demons."

"Please Rin, you must promise me these two things I ask of you. Please," Marion pleaded with worried eyes. Collin stayed silent, but he also agreed with his wife by nodding his head encouraging Rin.

"O-okay, I promise." Rin answered. Her tears had dried against her round cheeks.

+End of flashback+

"I promised that I would not risk my life, but I already seem to have broken my promises. I really hadn't meant to break them on purpose. It just happened."

"I left the protection of the convent and I seem to be falling in love with a demon…." Rin spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Is it really okay to break my promise?"

She tried to clear her mind, when a knock on her door, made her sit upright.

"Come in," Rin answered.

"Hey Rin, What's up?" Kagome greeted poking her head inside Rin's room. She then walked inside and closed the door behind her. She took a seat next to her little sister.

"Do want some?" Kagome said motioning to the bag of chips in her hands.

"Sure," Rin answered. She took some chips out of the bag and munched on them contently.

Kagome placed the bag of chips, aside. "Rin, why didn't you tell me and mom about you being bullied? Mom is distraught and I should tell you that she is planning on talking with Kaede."

"What, no!" Rin exclaimed in worry.

"I… just didn't want you to know about my problems. It wasn't because I didn't trust my family. It's just I wanted to handle the problem by myself. I didn't want to burden anyone."

Kagome took hold of Rin's shoulders, firmly. "Rin, we are family. Your problems will never be a burden to us. Please don't hide anything from us, again."

Rin stared at Kagome with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry! I really don't know why I didn't tell you and everyone else. It seems I still have a lot to learn. I lost my family when I was young, but I don't want to lose this family, too."

"You don't think mama is planning to send me away, right?" Rin asked, tears at the edge of her eyes. They were threating to spill out.

"No, mom isn't sending you away. Mom just wants to understand you better. We love you very much." Kagome said, hugging Rin to her.

"Thank you…. And I'm sorry." Rin hugged Kagome. Kagome smiled back, contently. They had had a similar conversation like this before they went to school, today. But, Kagome wanted to be assured that Rin understood them. She didn't want Rin to think otherwise.

Rin had confessed to them about how Sesshomaru had to pay her debt. A debt she did not owe. She explained to them about her bullying experience.

They held each other contently, before Kagome's curiosity got the better of her. "Rin, you went shopping. I thought you were tutoring Sesshomaru, today." _I've noticed Sesshomaru has a certain liking to Rin. I wonder…_

Kagome pulled away and reached out to pull the shopping bag in her direction. "May I?"

"Yeah," Rin answered feeling content. She was happy to know that Kagome wasn't upset with her. _When mom comes home from work today, I will give her a big hug and apologize, sincerely._

Kagome revealed a pair of gorgeous ivory satin shoes. The high heels looked like they were made for a princess. "Wow," Kagome expressed breathless.

"Mm, Sesshomaru brought me these shoes as a present. I tried to decline, but he was very persistent. I just couldn't say no, afterwards. Do you think I did wrong?"

"What… Of course not! This is such a beautiful gift. Rin, did he take you out on a date, today?" Kagome asked, with sparkling eyes of excitement.

"I think so. Does, going out with him to the park and eating dinner with him, count?" Rin inquired.

"Yes, that counts. Although, it may have been an indirect date, it was a date none the less." Kagome affirmed. She placed the heels, aside.

"Oh, Rin! You're so lucky!" Kagome squealed. She was so happy for Rin. _Love is a beautiful emotion in this world. _

"Kagome, is it okay for me to be happy? I promised to devote my love to the lord. Is it really, okay?" Rin asked with ushered tears.

"….Of course, it's okay. Rin, you've been living in a convent for most of your life, but that doesn't mean that you have to devote love only to the lord. You can love and share your love with those that are most important to you. Don't let that burden you."

"Okay," Rin nodded. She had known that the lord would never be mad with her, but she just needed someone to tell her it was okay to fall in love.

"The truth is I've always thought wedding ceremonies were really beautiful. They made me reminisce and think about my parents. Kagome, I haven't told you or mama, but my aunt and uncle made me promise them to never fall in love with a demon. They said I was putting my life in danger."

"Oh, Rin," Kagome reached out to wipe Rin's tears from her cheeks.

"You are definitely too nice to other people. Didn't your relative send you away? They were the ones that decided how you were going to live your life. They didn't allow you to choose. Don't let them stop you from living your life."

Rin remembered Kaede's words. She stopped crying and allowed herself to laugh.

"You're right. I have to live my life. Mother superior gave me this opportunity and I should take it. I shouldn't let past promises hold me back."

"That's the spirit." Kagome cheered for Rin. _Rin allowed others to make decisions for her. Humans aren't perfect, but we learn from our mistakes. I think Rin is finally learning to take her own decisions, and not let the past hold her back._

"Hey Rin, I'm really curious. Did you two kiss?" Kagome had a mischievous smile.

Rin sputtered, her face turning red with embarrassment. "Yes, but it was an accident."

"Accident or not, it's still a kiss."

"I think I want to kiss him, again." Rin confessed with a shy voice.

"Well, I'm going to be hosting a party this weekend. I think you'll get your opportunity, there." Kagome said with a wink.

Rin blushed and shook her head.

"Just make sure to clear your feelings out. You should especially ask him if he sells drugs. The rumor is still circulating, you know."

"Okay," Rin agreed. She had forgotten about that, but she was glad Kagome had reminded her about it.

"Alright, can you try out your new shoes? I want to see if I can help you find the perfect dress to match those shoes." Kagome clapped her hands together in gleefulness.

"I'd be glad to." Rin answered. She stood up and took out the shoes from the designer box. She slipped her bare feet into the shoes. They were a little hard to adjust to the height, but she still enjoyed wearing them very much.

_I think I want to name them, Cinderella's glass slippers. I know they're not made of glass, but I just feel like that's the perfect name. When Sesshomaru slipped on the shoes, I really felt like a princess from a fairytale book._

Xxx

"Having fun?"

"Yes, but I can't help but feel a little nervous. Do you think my parents would be proud of me?" Kagura asked. She was laying spread out on her sofa in her night gown. The lights were dim in the apartment room.

"Don't worry. I bet your parents would be proud. You've managed to pay their debt, and now all that's left is for you to take your revenge." Hiro replied back.

"That's true." Kagura agreed with Hiro.

"I will take my revenge on Rin Harada." Kagura's eyes were fierce.

"It's time I stop playing little pranks on her. The time is soon arriving for me to end her life. She deserves to die." Kagura sat up allowing Hiro to sit down next to her.

He draped his arm across from her shoulder and embraced her. Kagura snuggled up to him. "Hiro, you've always been by my side since the accident that took my parent's life away. I want to thank you for that. I wouldn't know what would have become of me."

"I would never let anything bad happen to you." Hiro confessed. His eyes reflected pure malice. He anticipated the day; he would get the chance to witness Rin's broken spirit. He wanted to break her spirit and tarnish her pure soul.

"I know," Kagura said in a soft voice. _I always had to come home and be harassed by the debt collectors. My parents left a huge loan on my shoulders, after their deaths. It made me resent them, but Hiro confided in me. He told me the truth of their deaths. I then understood everything._

Their death was not an accident. They were murdered. Rin's parents are murders. Their blood runs in her blood. She is just like them. If Rin were put into a scene where she had to defend her life from imminent danger, she would kill. Just place a gun in her hand and she would do it.

"I will kill, Rin. I will avenge my parent's death." Kagura's voice was strong and confidant.

"So, how are you planning to steal her life away? Are you going to use your lackeys?" Hiro probed. He mentioned Sarah and all the other girls that Kagura has manage to successfully manipulate.

"Nope, I'm not going to use them. They were just my adversaries to help me prepare for the big performance." Kagura smiled, mischievously.

"I don't know. I was thinking something dangerous, poison perhaps." Kagura stared intently at the gun that was sitting on the miniature table.

"Mh, I like the sound of that. Allow me to give you some indicators." Hiro smirked. Kagura turned to face him and smiled, "Of course."

She allowed him to take her lips into a kiss.

XXX


	11. Lil' darkness

**Author's note:** Here's a new chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review if you like my story. Thank you so much for the continuous support.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter ten: Sexy lil' darkness~<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Just admit it! You've fallen in love with her.'<em>

He was not one to hesitate. So then why did he? And only when it came to Rin? He couldn't take it, anymore. This had to stop.

Sesshomaru realized that he had fallen in love with this innocent, yet beautiful woman. But, he wasn't sure what she felt for him. She seemed to be putting up a barrier between them.

Perhaps, he should return to Kagura. He had started ignoring Kagura ever since Rin first started tutoring him.

'_No,'_

He didn't want to return to that bitch. Kagura had a pretty face, but her personality was deceiving. He didn't trust her.

There is a saying that it is a wonderful sensation to fall in love, but pain staking if the person doesn't return those feelings. Sesshomaru didn't want to feel that. To avoid such type of pain he would have to control himself, be cold and calculating. He would not let this feelings overpower him.

He wasn't weak.

Sesshomaru's intense amber eyes stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. The image of Rin smiling down at him appeared in his mind.

He clenched his hand into a fist. His sharp claws pierced his skin allowing a single drop of blood to spill, before the wounds healed. He flexed his hand, before allowing his fingers to reach out and touch his mouth.

He reminisce the feel of her soft, sensuous lips. The seams of her parted lips and her soft breath on his lips.

He also recalled her tears. They made him want to protect her. But, did he have to protect her from him? Was he even indicted for such an innocent sweet girl like her?

Sesshomaru sat up and stared at the digital clock. It was past nine. Tonight, they were having customers stop by to pick up the merchandise samples. His customers had readily accepted to undergo his studies.

He stood up and slipped on his dark boots, before walking over to the closet and grabbing his black leather jacket. He, also, made sure to grab the Dunhill cigarette brand from his top drawer.

He walked out of his room taking out his favorite lighter and pressed a knock on Inuyasha's bedroom door.

"What do you want, asshole?" Inuyasha's voice reached his ears.

"Stop brooding, we have work to do," Sesshomaru replied back in a cold, indifference tone. He walked off hearing his half-brother shuffling behind him.

Sesshomaru stepped out into the porch and lit a cigarette. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and resumed his stride towards his car.

He unlocked his car and opened the trunk of his car, unlatched the locks of the large suitcase and took out a small black box from inside.

'_Father was highly impressed of the idea I came up with. At least, I was able to please him in being able to work with Inuyasha. This project will defiantly heighten and increase the popularity of the company. I just need to graduate and continue my studies in order to attain power to congress the company.'_

He chewed on the tip of the cigarette, enjoying the taste. He didn't fail to notice that the Higurashi were having a party, tonight. He didn't mind the extra witnesses. It mattered not to him what they thought of him or his family.

Inuyasha walked outside, glancing at the Higurashi house. He could hear the vibrating music playing. He pursed his lips into a frown, before he sat down on the porch waiting for the first customer to arrive.

A hot pink Porsche car parked a few feet behind Inuyasha's Lamborghini, a luscious red car that was parked in the circular driveway.

A woman stepped out of her car and walked over to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

"Hello boys, I'm here for my treatment."

Xxx

Kagome flaunted her outfit to her party guests. She was wearing a yarn skirt dress that had two layer folds. A pattern of empty flowers was designed throughout the dress. She was wearing a pair of red high heels. The stiletto on the shoe could be used to stake a vampire's heart.

The raven haired girl soon spotted her best friend, Sango. Sango was standing near the punch bowl table arguing with Miroku. She seemed to be angry with him. Kagome could only guess that Miroku was caught flirting with another girl.

'_Men. Will they ever learn?'_ Kagome thought with exasperation.

Kagome noticed that Sango was sporting a new outfit that her friend had brought for the occasion. Sango was wearing a vibrant pink, splicing long sleeve dress. Around her thin waist, she wore a black belt decorated with a black rose on the center.

"Miroku, you know how much I dislike you flirting with other girls." Sango jabbed her index finger in his dress shirt. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and held it near his lips. "Sango, I wasn't flirting with her. I promise you are the only girl for me." Miroku placed a kiss on her finger, before placing another kiss on her hand.

Sango blushed feeling her guard weaken. "Y-you cheater,"

"We came out here to have some fun. Why don't we go dance?" Miroku whispered zealous into Sango's ear. Her ears were a ting pink from the touch of his lips to her ear.

"Fine, but don't think I've forgiven you just yet." Sango mumbled, before she led the way to the dance floor.

Miroku followed behind her wearing a playful smile on his lips.

Sarah walked inside the Higurashi house. The tables were filled with snacks and favorable drinks for the guests to take. The rooms were decorated with flourish plastic green vines and scented candles were placed in various sections of the household.

Sarah glanced at the outfits the girls were wearing. She didn't have time to change to a flirty dress for the party, so she arrived wearing the outfit she took for a conference meeting. Her father's company had a very important meeting today that she had the privilege to attend to. He had wanted her to wear a formal lengthy, cocoa colored dress. She had also added accessories to make her outfit stand out.

She had a pearl necklace around her neck, and had a floral headband that matched splendidly with her outfit.

"Sarah, do you want me to get you something to drink?" Paul asked. Her date was standing next to her, wearing a pair of white pants with a soft blue striped dress shirt, and a blue vest over it. They both stood out from the crowd, but Sarah found out that she didn't mind the result, after all.

"Mh, sure, I'll be waiting here for you." Sarah said, raising her voice over the loud music.

"Alright," He said, before he walked off into the crowd. Sarah sighed absently_. 'Maybe, I shouldn't have invited Paul. He is always so polite and nice to me, but I bet it's because Paul works for my father and he just wants to look good in front of him.'_

Paul soon returned back and handed Sarah an unopened can of flavored orange soda. Sarah took the can from his hands and smiled warmly back at him. "This party looks great, right! I'm really glad that my dad gave me permission to attend."

"Yeah, everyone here is having fun and the music is very vibrant and upbeat. Thanks for letting me accompany you, Sarah. I really appreciate that you choose me to give you company, tonight." Paul said with a happy grin. _'Her eyes are so beautiful. '_

Paul had been interested in Sarah for a long time now, but he just didn't have the courage to declare his feelings for her. He was too shy and modest to want to ruin the friendship between them.

"Sure, it's no problem." Sarah said, before taking a sip from her soda. She allowed Paul to place an arm around her waist as she continued viewing the crowd.

Kagome was standing near the staircase that was taped off with yellow tape that said, "No trespassing."

"Souta, here's the pizza box you ordered." Kagome said, handing the box over to her younger brother. Souta grinned. "Thank sis!"

He removed the yellow tape and reached for the pizza box.

"Is everything okay with you and your friends?" Kagome asked Souta. "Yeah, thanks for letting me have my friends over and letting me move your TV into my room to play video games."

"Alright, just try not to make a ruckus." Kagome replied back rubbing her younger brother's head. Souta fixed his hair. "Hey!"

He turned around and walked back upstairs.

'_I'm glad I was able to pursue Souta to not tell mom that my small party turned into a full blast party. I know mom trusted me to be responsible, but surely nothing will go wrong with having a bigger party than planned. Mom won't be back until tomorrow night, and grandpa went to visit his friend in the retirement home and decided to stay overnight. Nonetheless, I will continue to try to keep this party under control.'_

Kagome had a determined face as she pumped her arm in the air ready to take any challenge.

"Rin, there you are!" Kagome exclaimed with a happy smile. Rin walked over to hug Kagome, before pulling away. "Kagome, I haven't seen Sesshomaru. Do you think he'll show up?"

"Mh, well why don't you go over to his house and find out if he's going to come over?" Kagome suggested.

"I don't know," Rin mumbled, feeling shy.

"Come on, Rin. You don't want to miss on the opportunity to declare your feelings, right?"

"F-fine, I'll go." Rin answered, feeling her palms become sweaty. She anticipated the moment she would get to see Sesshomaru, again.

"Good luck!" Kagome said waving her off.

Souten glanced nervously around the place, before she sighed feeling relieved that the attention she attracted was the opposite of what she expected.

She was wearing a dress that brought out her body curves. Some whistles were thrown in her direction making her blush.

She spotted a handsome boy within the crowd.

Shippo was poking his straw casually in the punch juice box and looking around into the crowd. _'This party looks like fun! But, I still want to find Rin to thank her for inviting me. She really is kind even after what occurred between us.'_

His eyes met Souten causing Shippo to gulp his juice awkwardly and blush. _'It's her. I always end up thinking about Souten. I wonder if I should walk over and say hi._'

A red tint formed across his cheeks. Souten glanced away shyly and tried to ignore Shippo's embarrassed stare.

"You should go over and talk to her." Rin assisted as she stood next to Shippo. Shippo looked surprised to see her, before grinning. "I think I'll go do that."

"By the way Rin, I want to thank you again for everything. I really do feel bad about what transpired between us. I didn't want to be so harsh." Shippo said with apologetic eyes. His green eyes twinkled with sincerity.

"Don't worry about that, anymore. I'm okay. Now go!" Rin said as she pushed him forward to where Souten was standing. Rin then turned around and walked off.

Rin walked out into her front house porch and spotted Sesshomaru conversing with someone. She watched as Sesshomaru handed a small box to the tall, bulky man.

The man took out an envelope from his jacket pocket and took out a couple of dollars bills, handing them over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru counted the money, before he said something and allowed his customer to leave.

Rin walked over as the bulky man left. "Hey Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

He glanced up at her placing the money into his pant pocket. "I'm working,"

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was wearing a low cut sexy white dress, accompanied by the pair of ivory satin high heels. The dress had a flowery season lace.

She was wearing a necklace around her neck and her hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail.

He glanced away from her provocative image.

Rin leaned forward and smiled, "Do you always work this late?"

"It's only on occasions." Sesshomaru answered. He noticed that Inuyasha had noticed Rin even though Inuyasha was attending another customer. Sesshomaru walked over to his car noticing that Rin followed behind him.

"So, what do you sell?" Rin asked innocently.

Sesshomaru stared at her passively, "Nothing useful to you."

Rin pouted, "Meany…"

Sesshomaru pulled out another small box from the back of his car's trunk and threw it to her. Rin caught it awkwardly and she stared down at it. Sesshomaru looked over her shoulder as an expensive vehicle parked into the driveway.

Sesshomaru went to greet his customer, leaving Rin alone. Rin opened the lid of the small case and stared at the small bottles filled with a red liquid. There was also a pair of five needles on the side of the case.

Rin pulled one out and stared at the bottle. The moonlight was hidden by clouds creating a blanket of darkness. It was hard to read in the dark. "Take two doses every day," Rin mumbled to herself as she squinted to read the small letters.

"Can I have that back now?" Rin looked up see Sesshomaru standing beside her.

"Sesshomaru, what is this? Is this a… drug?"

He stared at her with a firm gaze. "Yes,"

Rin placed the bottle inside the box and returned it to him. "What does it do?"

He handed the case of medicine to the woman, who had arrived earlier. She was one of his regular customers. They talked for a few short minutes, before she left them alone.

"Rin, it lets you give up addictions to drugs. It reestablishes the body's organ system."

Rin stared at him surprised. "Then, this is good medicine. Why do you sell this during the night?"

"My father allowed us to work during the night to sell these samples to selective customers that were chosen from the company. " He motioned to Inuyasha when he mentioned the phrase, us.

"This product is not under file, yet. I made the product."

"Why not register the product, then? Aren't you worried that people might get the wrong impression?" Rin dared to ask. She was so curious to know more about Sesshomaru's job at his father's company.

"That's what I plan on doing, but I can't do that just yet. I have to wait until I graduate from school." Sesshomaru informed Rin. He wasn't surprised Rin had so many questions about what he did. "I'm also not worried about what others might think of me. Rumors are rumors, after all."

Rin nodded understanding him. She smiled and pointed to her house, "Do you want to join the party? We invited you, after all."

He glanced at his watch. "Sure,"

Inuyasha dismissed their last customer, before he noticed that Sesshomaru had closed the trunk of his car. He was silently notifying Inuyasha that he was dismissed.

Inuyasha stared at his neighbor's house, before he grinned and decided that he would crash the party.

As they walked to her house, Sesshomaru lit a cigarette. Rin pulled it out from his mouth and stepped on it, "No smoking."

He stared at the burnt out cigarette. "That was my last one."

'_Typical Rin, it's amusing to know she is so willing to contradict me. I bet she doesn't even realize it.'_

Rin pulled on the sleeve of his jacket, "Even better."

A grin tugged at the edge of Rin's mouth.

00000


End file.
